David and Alice
by carmpietri
Summary: Kaiba takes Mokuba and Yugi-tashi camping, only to be stranded. Now they are staying at an inn haunted by two ghosts. One of whom wishes to add them to her doll collection. Rated 'R' for Alice. If you've read it, you'd know.
1. Meeting David

YAY!! My third story!! Better watch yourself LuckyLadyBug66! I'm planning on beating your record of 94 (or whatever it is now) non-yaoi stories! And ya know what? I'm doing it without a working space bar!!

^_____________________^

First off, disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I don't own the idea. It's from an episode I saw of Charmed once, long ago. I don't own Charmed, though I don't think anything in here will pretain to it except some of the ideas in the episode. This disclaimer is going to be the only disclaimer I do for the entire story. I will not include a disclaimer in any other chapter, but this one refers to all of them. 

Story deticated to Jedimaster. Live long and prosper! (^_____^) 

And of course, everyone here knows about my bad habit of switching between Japanese and English names. If you don't, learn it, and if you don't learn it, listen to me say it over and over again. 

Note: I do not have a system of Yami Bakura/Bakura. When someone who knows of Yami Bakura's existence shows themselves (i.e. Malik) he'll call normal Bakura Hikari Bakura and Yami Bakura Yami Bakura (duh!) Yugi and friends call Bakura, Bakura, usually, unless they call him Ryou, which never happens in the series, so I guess they'll call him Bakura. See how that works?

Cast: As themselves: Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Jounouchi Katsuya, Shizuka Katsuya, Bakura Ryou, Anzu Mazaki, Hirato Honda, and for a brief time, Malik Ishtar, (I know, I know, you don't have to tell me!) and possibly Rishid, if I feel like it. 

My apologizes if Mazaki and Honda are a little of character wise. I dislike both and have never really paid attention to them. So, if you've read my other story, 'BCOWYWF' yeah, that's why I didn't include them. 

I have yet to see Shizuka in the dub, yet I have seen her in the Japanese clips I've downloaded. Yep yep. And my apologizes if I screw her (minds out of the gutter!) character up.

This chapter is …..more humor than you can expect. Remember, almost none of my stories have too much angst in them. Which makes me wonder why the hell did I write this? Oh well. I'm bored and out of milk and cereal bars. Deal or get out.

/Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

\Malik to Yami Bakura/Hikari Bakura\

* Alice/David to any member of Yugioh*

****

Question: If anyone can tell me the correct way of saying 'landlord' like how Y. Bakura says to Bakura I'd be much appreciative. ^__^

****

David and Alice

3rd person POV

"Yeah huh. And remind me again why we're here?" 

"Cause my driver is too incompatant to remember to fill up the gas tank every now and then."

"Yeah? And exactly where are we?"

"The middle of nowhere."

"Gee, you could be more specific Kaiba…." Joey said, shifting his eyes to glare slightly.

"Yeah well. Somewhere where there isn't a gas station for miles."

"Don't you have a cell phone or laptop handy you could use."

"Probably." Kaiba paused. "Laptop? In my car?"

"Just checking." Jounouchi stopped talking for awhile. Note the awhile part.

"And where are we again?" he asked.

"KATSUYA! Will you shut it! You've been asking me questions for the last half hour and I have tried to be patient but your attention span is worse then Mokuba's!"

"Ni-sama!"

"Sorry Mokuba" Kaiba said in an off-handed way.

"Aw, common people. Let's not fight. I know we're kinda at each others throats, but common. If we're gonna be stuck together, we might as well get along." Chirped Anzu.

Ryou Bakura's POV

From the Millennium Ring the spirit rolled his eyes. 

//Bakura….//

/I know, I know. It's just for one weekend. And we won't even be around her that much/

//Indeed. You'd better make sure of that land lord//

This last remark sent shivers up Bakura's spine. Bakura knew all too well what he'd do if he didn't. Never had his yami ever beaten up on him. Spare the mental equivalent of being smacked upside the head every now and then. And then, truth be told, he had deserved it. 

//Damn straight you deserved it//

Bakura mentally agreed. /Your right. I did./

//I'm always right// Yami Bakura said, very smugly.

Bakura sighed. /Yep/

Seto Kaiba's POV

Seto Kaiba was sitting in the backseat of one of his limos. Not pleased at all. Not only had he been dragged on this outrageous camping trip by his brother, but Mokuba had wanted to bring Yugi with him. And if you give a mouse a cookie…. Yugi had bough Jounouchi, and the Joey had bought Anzu and Anzu had bought Honda and then Honda bought the other boy. He thought it was Ryou Bakura, but he wasn't sure. And then, of course, Joey couldn't find anyone to watch his sister that he trusted, even though Otogi had offered to do it. Jou was not pleased at all. 

The CEO sighed and rolled his head to look around him. They were supposed to be 40 miles north of here. There, there was a forest, and stuff that was actually green. Here, there was nothing. Well, sand. But that was about it. And a hotel, inn, thing, off in the distance. But that didn't matter. If that idiot driver of his would ever get back he thought. He sighed. This was NOT the way he had pictured his week. 

"Ah, common Jou. This isn't so bad." He heard Yugi saying. 

"Yugi, look around you. We are stranded!"

Seto couldn't take much more of this. It was getting on his nerves.

He sighed and went to reply.

"Katsuya, we are not stranded. Stranded is where you are hopelessly lost without any food, water, and no civilization around for miles." He said. Trying to be civil.

"Open your eyes Kaiba! No food. No water. No people. No map! We are lost and are going to die." Jou said.

Seto raised an eyebrow and heard Honda say, " Starting to freak out Jounouchi?"

"Watch it Honda…." Replied Jounouchi. 

Seto saw Bakura shack his head, and Yugi and Anzu laughing. 'Hypocrite. Preaching about friendship and then laughing AT your friends.'

He turned to look out the window. Nothing but sand and more sand. Maybe Katsuya was right. Maybe they were stranded. 

That was when he got an idea. The hotel/inn/thing. They could call for help there. If it wasn't abandoned. And even there they could get warm water and other stuff they would need. It got cold in the desert. In fact, they might as well use some of the rooms. 

"I'm going to check out the hotel over there. Stay here."

"Can I come with you big brother?"

"If you want. Anyone else?"

He looked around and surprisingly saw Bakura cringe and then volunteer to come with them. 'Something is seriously wrong with that kid' Seto thought as he walked towards the hotel. 

Alice's POV

Alice walked through the bloodstained room, over to the window. The blood on the floor was her own, mixed slightly with David's. She had always liked this room most. There was just something about dying somewhere that got you attached to it. Unlike David who choose to roam about the inn. Outside was a limo parked in the road. She looked at it. Smiling slightly. 

'Mortals.' She thought. ' Eight of them. Hmm. It's been awhile sense I added some to my collection. If only this blasted inn was closer to the road. Then maybe someone would see it. Jeff is such and idiot when it comes to this stuff. Hmm. If I'm going to add these people, I'll have to make sure my brother stays out of my way. But they don't see the inn. Another opportunity gone. Sigh. Ooh, but wait. Here come three boys. Three instead of eight. Well. It's a start.'

Ryou Bakura's POV

//GO WITH HIM LANDLORD AND AS FAR AWAY FROM THAT BITCH AS YOU CAN GO!!//

/……ow…./ Bakura said, frowning slightly from his newly acquired headache. 

//stop complaining and move!//

Bakura cringed. "Alright Kaiba. I'll go with you."

//free free free….// Bakura started to say

/Ya know, ya still have to spend the weekend with her anyways./

Registering the mental glare he was receiving, he quickly added, /but I'll try to stay away from her, if you like/.

//Yes, you are. And if you don't, I will make you.// he threatened. 

Bakura nodded submissively inside his mind. He tried to make he yami happy whenever possible.

Bakura got to the front of the hotel and followed Kaiba and Mokuba in and instantly got shivers down his spine and it got noticeably colder. He also noticed that his yami had been startled. 

/Um…what was that?/

//What did I tell you about question?//

/That I shouldn't ask them unless it was completely necessary./

//Well, at least you were paying attention.//

Bakura nodded and got a rather strange look from Kaiba. 'Great. Now he probably thinks I'm mental.'

//You are.// 

Ignoring his yami, Bakura walked up to the front desk though the lobby with an ever-increasing uneasiness. 

'What is that?'

//………Bakura….I don't think this I a safe place to be…. I think we should leave. Now.//

/I agree./ and this time he honestly did. Something wasn't right about this place. 

"'ell hello there friends. What brings you people to my lil' place 'ere." Said an older looking man.

"Our car broke down. Do you have a phone we could use?" stated Kaiba.

"Welcome to try. Thing don rally work. Name's Jeff. Ya wants a room 'ere tonigh'?"

Bakura tried to catch Kaiba's glance and started to shack his head no. But sadly, Kaiba didn't see. 

//………… This isn't going to be good. We can't stay here. Bakura, do you see something in the corner over there?"

/eh?/ Bakura turned his head and tuned out Kaiba and Jeff. There, in the corner, there was something there. It looked slightly like a condensed fog. 

/There's someone there, isn't there. A ….ghost..? That would explain why it got so cold…./

//See why we should leave?!?//

"Hey Jeff, could you tell me who the boy in the corner is?" Mokuba asked.

Jeff looked taken aback. "'oy in a corner? Whater u talkin' 'bout boy? There's no boy in that corner."

But he paused. "How old are you son?"

"Eleven (gomen if this is wrong)."

Jeff looked thoughtful.

"Well son. That'd be David."

"What are you talking about Mokuba? There is no boy in the corner." Kaiba said.

"Yes, there is big brother. Can't you see him?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and turned away from him.

"But Seto, there really is someone there!"

Bakura choose now to find his voice. "He's right Kaiba. There is. Though I can only see a fog and the vaguess outline of someone."

Jeff smiled. "Well boys, you're the first people to see David in a long while."

"Eh?"

//eh?//

/So I like the word, sue me./

//Won't say that to Kaiba if I were you.//

/Noted./

"Ah see kids, there are ghosts haunting this here inn. Two of 'em."

"Oh please. What nonsense. Ghosts don't exist."

Inside Bakura's mind Yami Bakura had taken to laughing very hysterically at this statement.

//Correct him.// came his yami's voice, still laughing.

/Eh?/

//You heard me. Correct him. That's an order.//

Bakura cringed again, this time remembering to do it mentally.

"Yami Kaiba." He said. 

Kaiba shrugged. "Not the same thing."

Jeff looked puzzled at this statement but let it drop. "Well, anyways. Long time ago when my father was running the inn, a family came here and stayed overnight. Now one knows exactly what happened, but the next morning the parents were gone and this kids where in the room, murdered with blood all over. I can only remember the boy's name. It was David. His sister is somewhere lurking around. Possibly in one of the rooms. David likes to spend most of his time down here. Ya got nothings to worry about. He's harmless. Lest he plays one of his jokes on ya. His sister, well, I have never really have come face to face with her before. David's 10 and the sister's 8 me thinks. Don't worry bout them though."

//He tells us not to worry. You felt the …. Whatever it was. Chills maybe? One of them is anything but harmless.//

/I'll keep my guard up./

//You'd better// But Bakura knew this voice carried no venom. Just an empty threat. 

Seto Kaiba's POV

This was complete and utter nonsense. 'Moku's probably not gonna be able too sleep tonight….' He thought.

"I don't care about your camp fire stories. Can we get some rooms here, or not?" Kaiba asked. 

Jeff frowned, looking slightly annoyed. "You can. How many ya want?"

Kaiba thought. "How many beds per room?"

"Two."

'Alright then. Shizuka and Mazaki will have to share a room on account of both of them being girls. Yugi and Jounouchi could sleep in the same room. Me and Mokuba, of course, and that leaves Honda and Bakura.'

"Is it ok if you sleep in the same room as Honda."

"That's fine." Came the quiet boys response after awhile. Apparently he'd spaced out. 'Kid's mental I swear.'

"Four rooms please. One night only." Turning to his brother he said, "Don't worry Mokuba," noticing his glaze was still in the corner which held the 'ghost'. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Famous last words.

*************************

Well, huh yeah. What ya think? I'm going to go on whether anyone likes it or not cause I ALWAYS complete all of my stories.


	2. Demon Child

Hmm. No reviews. Can't say I'm too happy about that. But I'll deal. And I'm not stopping. I don't care if I get flamed for continuing. I absolutly will not stop.

No notes other than that. No one reviewed. Can't talk ABOUT WHAT DOESN'T EXIST!!!!!!!!!

For the sake of sanity, Mokuba will be called Moku. Deal with it.

****

/Bakura to Yami Bakura/

//Yami Bakura to Bakura//

****

\Yuugi to Yami Yuugi\

\\Yami Yuugi to Yuugi\\ 

It's kinda long, so bear with me.

Also, should I change the rating for Alice's sick, twisted thoughts/behavior?

****

David and Alice

Demon Child

****

Ryou Bakura's POV

While the man, Jeff, went to get us a room I looked around the lobby a little. It wasn't picture perfect that was for sure. I fact, it looked like it hadn't been used it a great many years. There were 5 chairs with a horrible flower print on them and a love seat. I sat down on the left side of the mini sofa, knowing that yami would most likely come out to look around himself.

No sooner had I thought this then he appeared in his ghost like form. His eyes were fixated on the corner, as if trying to make something out. 

/Yami?/

//What know?//

/Is there….is there really someone there?/

//I……..well, I…don't…..maybe.//

/You don't know do you?/

//Quiet// he though as I received the mental equivalent of static electricity in my mind. Nope, my yami never hurt me badly. If even at all, static doesn't hurt, that much. 

/Is it possible for someone to actually be there?/

//……..//

/Yami?/

//Thinking, be quiet//

I started to look at the corner too. The fog had dispersed a little bit. But not much. I could still see a vague shape.

//Yes, hikari. It's entirely possible, I suppose. But…that means that the boy….what did that mortal fool call him?//

/Jeff?/

//Yes baka, who else?//

/He called him David./

//Yes, well, that means 'David' here was murdered.// I looked at the spot next to me. Of course to anyone else it would look like I was looking at the mirror that hung there. My yami's eyes were small and squinted. That meant that he was thinking and 'if I know what's good for me, I won't disturb' him.

//Suddenly I don't trust that man.//

/What man?/ making it all too obivious that I'd drifted off into my own thoughts.

You could feel the anger rising in him. 'Ok Ryou,' I thought, 'Do try not to make him mad.'

//Yes, don't. Jeff. Who else? There isn't another man here? Even if you weren't paying attention, you should still have been able to figure that out!//

I cringed. 

/Yes. I'll try harder./

//You can not just try harder. It comes with practice.// he snapped. Once you get him mad at you, he becomes somewhat unpridicable. I tensed just in case. 

//Geez Bakura…// and istantly I felt a uneasy calm settle over my mind. //Relax why don't you? If I wanted you dead or in pain you'd be dead and burried or in a lot of pain. Don't worry so much.// Hmm. We was minipulating my mind again. Not something I appreciated.

/That's not exactly something I can fix overnight…./

//Well try.// and with that he vanished. Just as well as Kaiba came back with Moku and 8 keys. He pocketed one, gave one to Moku with a 'be careful not to loss this' and then gave one to me. 

"Take this. Your room is number 8. You can stay here whilie I get everyone inside. Moku, you stay here to." Kaiba said.

Moku blushed slightly at the use of his nickname in front of someone else, even though we all called him that know.

"Hey Mokuba," I said. "Is there really someone in the corner?"

He nodded slowly. "I don't understand why Seto can't see him."

//Foolish boy// came a snide remark from yami.

/Eh?/

//Mokuba is young, he can still see between the barriar. You have the Millennium Ring. It's not that hard.//

/You can understand that but not the use of zero?/ I mentally smiled.

//Shut up// he said in mock sweetness. That's the only thing from this time that still stumped him. Why we have a value to represent nothing.

//You didn't need something to respresent nothing in Egypt. You just didn't list it on an inventory sheet.//

/Guess you didn't have alegerbra then?/

//Nope.// he menatlly smircked, knowing that I hated algebra.

"Maybe Kaiba's going blind." My yami suggested through me before I could stop him.

Moku frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Because he can't see something that is obiously there."

"He is not going blind."

"You sure? Maybe we should chuck something at him too make sure."

/Yami! Stop that!/ I ordered.

//Naw, too fun//

"Sometimes I worry about you Bakura, I really do." Moku said, moving away.

Jeff came back into the lobby and sat behind the front desk, scribbling on a paper. I looked out the window and saw everyone unloading everything still. Why girls need so much stuff I'll never know. Then something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. A paper had flown over to Jeff from….where?

Jeff picked up the paper and stared at it. Then he lifed his eyes to look at me, or rather, the empty space beside me.

"You 'ot a dead sibling kid?"

Aneme…..

"Yes." I said. "My little sister." I could just feel the saddness returning.

//I swear Bakura, one of these days you are going to have to get over that.//

/I know/

"Sister? You sure you don't have a dead older brother? Twin?"

I was startled. Why would he suspect………yami………..

"No," I said custiously. "Why?"

He lifted up the sheet and all I could do was stare at it.

It was a simple sketach of me, sitting on the sofa, looking straight ahead, though from the point of view in the picture, it was off to the right. But next to me was….

//Holy s-//

/YAMI!! Not in my head!!!!!/

Next to me was …yami. Staring at the drawer with narrowed eyes.

The problem, yami only looked half there; see through. Meaning…. 

//Well, so much for our element of surprise.//

/How'd he…but…how?/

//Stop talking half-thoughts.//

/But….how?/

//Stop.// he said lower. 

/Yes yami./

//Good. Now. You wanted to know why? And how?//

/Yes/

//He's dead, I'm dead. Answer question?//

/Yeah. I think/

//Didn't know that. Hmm, I should've stayed in the ring. Now if he knows I'm here….//

/Is that a problem?/

//If he goes hostile on us hell yeah.//

/Yami…../

//Yes yes, if he goes hostile on us, yeah. Better?//

/Much. Guess we'll just have to deal with it when…if he goes hostile./

//Should've stayed in the ring…..//

"Hey kid, yo' 'right in the 'ead? I's talin' to you."

"Sorry. Phased out for a minute."

'Another person who thinks I'm mental.'

//Cause you are.//

"Then who is this? The boy that looks like you in the picture?"

//I dare you to answer that truthfully.//

/Quiet/

"A figmant of 'David's imgaination?"

Jeff eyed him suspiouly. "Well, ok. That the drawing though. I have no use for it."

Bakura grabbed the picture and pocketed it as Kaiba, Honda, and Jounouchi came in carring bags, and Shizuka came in without anything.

Following close behind were Yuugi and Anzu, both carring pink cases that said 'Mazaki Anzu' on them (sorry, couldn't help it ^___^;;;;)

Yuugi paused when he got to the door and shuddered violently. 

"Yuugi, is something wrong?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing Anzu. Cold spot, I suppose." And then Yuugi got that 'listening' look in his eyes. I looked at him and then after sometime he turned his gaze to the corner and gasped. 

"You see it to then?" Moku asked.

"See what?" asked Jounouchi as looked at the corner. "I don't see anything." 

"Eh?" said Anzu as she too turned towards the corner.

"It's a mist, I think, with an outline…"

"Yep yep" said Bakura

****

Yuugi Mutou's POV

\Yami, what is it?\

\\ No clue. Looks like a spirit though…\\

\Thought you said you had no clue\ Yuugi teased.

\\ I did , but I didn't mean it\\

\Thanks for being honest…I think...\ and Yuugi heard a chuckle on the other end as his yami shook his head.

\\ Hmmm. It's certainly very interesting. You don't often see free-range spirits. Unually they are bound to something.\\

\Maybe it's bonded to…the inn?\

\\ Possiblity. Be careful nonetheless.\\

\Don't worry.\

\\ Somehow I'm not assured…remember the last time you said that….\\

\Everyone falls off their bike sometime or another yami…..\

\\ You said you'd be careful….\\

\ Well, I promise you this time I will.\

\\ Hmmm…..\\ Yuugi could tell he wasn't convienced. 

****

David's POV

'Oh no! Not more people. Why can't they just stay away? They're only going to get themselves hurt.'

I retreated to the corner. No need for anyone to get a cold spot. And I knew that happened. Get to close and the air goes frigid. 

Three people entered the room. No, wait, my mistake, three people alive and one dead. The oldest one was tall and had brownish hair with blue eyes. The smallest one had black hair that was messy enough to put mine to shame. The other two looked almost exactly alike. Only one looked ….. inocent, if that makes any sense at all. The other looked….darker. His brother? I supposed that it was possibly. Many relatives are haunted by dead realatives. Very queer… (and of course, queer means odd. Gay means happy, and fruity means it tastes like fruit)

The two that were brothers, for certain, left with Jeff. Proabably to get a room, or two. I just hope they don't come across Alice…not that she would attack during the day. She's foolish, but not that foolish. So she doesn't think before she does a lot of stuff. I really don't care what she does. Not even her freaky little magic thing she has as long as she stays away from me.

Odd. The innocent twin (as I asume they were) sat down and the dark one appeared beside him. Oh! Kodak moment (so I watch TV, gotta do something with my time, and God knows I have a lot of it)! I had to draw it! Yeah, so. I like drawing. Mom had me in a drawing class before…before …she killed me and Alice. 

So of course, me being the little trickster I am, or so Jeff says, I got a pen, and paper from behind the desk, and drew. It's sort of hard to keep a grip on something solid for a long period of time, but I tried, and was doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself. 

Looking back between the two, I could tell they were talking, or communicating somehow. At least it looked like it. I tried to get the dark twin see through. Was kinda of hard, but somehow I managed it. I knew better to simply walk up to the twins. They can….sort of see me, right? Better not to. After finishing, I gave the paper to Jeff. He stared at it and then asked the boy if he had a dead twin or brother.

He said he had a _dead, little, sister. _

Well then, who was the other ghost? I must investigate. Maybe if I could hear them? Ok yes, my curiosity is getting the better of me, I'll admit that. It not like I can help it. Maybe…maybe Alice could make it so I could hear them talking, if they are. I must see if she could. 

Alright, now you're probably wondering how Alice can do this, right? I'm not sure myself. One day she was a happy-go-lucky child, the next she was a corrupted person, and I know, she would steal and be really mean just for the sake of being mean (she'd even started to scare our parents), and the next day, we're dead, and she can control nature and a lot of other scary stuff.

Scary isn't the right word. Its…freakish. I don't know how to describe it. Probably her best talent, and one she excerises on a daily basis, is shrinking stuff. Not just stuff, people. She does it for fun. She likes to see fear in people. Corrupted. But, she IS my little sister, so I am going to take care of her, even though she's dead. And positivly scary.

****

Alice's POV

I smiled to myself as I looked at the on coming people. After I get them, I'll had 25 dolls. I have 17 right now, only 15 captured. I went over to the draw which they were contained it. Fear and apprehesion greeted me with my new ability to sence emotions. Well, not new. Sixty years old at the least, but it was still a power in development. I reached over and picked up a pair which I had put together. 

Both shivered slightly at my touch. Well, they were bound to. I AM a ghost and anything I touch goes cold. But they were shivering out of uncomfortableness and fear. Fear. Gotta love that feeling. The feeling of helplessness. The fact that knowing that you were menally tortureing someone. I loved it. All of it. It was a high in it's self. But, if I was to accire more dolls, new minds to bend and break, I'd need to come up with a plan. 

'Don't worry, Mom, Dad. You're in good hands.' I though as I looked them over for the uncountable number of times, getting shivers in response. Oh, they were comunicating again. Let's listen, shall we?

'Demon child, that's what she it. We should have never had her. Never. I should have gotten the abortion.'

'Don't worry honey. We're safe, she can't do any more damage then she's done.'

I laughed. An out right, demom worthy laugh. "A demon child eh?" I mused. "Yes. It is rather fitting isn't it? And for your information, I can do much worse things. Your lucky I want an _intact_ collection. I wonder? If I were to break, or cut, an arm or leg off, would it hurt?" and I swear I saw the features on my dolls turn to pure terror. 

I laughed mentally and placed them back in the drawer.

Then the door did something it hadn't done in years. It opened. I, being the wise being I am, ran into the wall and vanished, halfway into it.

"Big brother! There's blood everywhere!" came a young voice.

"Oh….Moku, get out of here, now." 

"Alright." He said paling. And them he looked at me. "Another one!" 

"Moku, out."

"But Seto, there's another one!" he said pointing to me.

I raised one eyebrow. I hadn't expected that. I knew on was younger, but he looked old enough to be past the age that someone could see me. 

'A child then! I exclaimed gleefully. Children are always fun to torment because they don't know how to fend for themselves. Yes. It didn't matter if I didn't get any of the others.

I wanted Moku.


	3. Messing With Minds

Thanks to my few reviewers. Much appreciated.

If I switch between Japanese and English names, it isn't my fault. Well, technically yes, but it's a habit I'm trying to break.

Moku - Mokuba

Jou- Jounouchi

Mou Hitori no Boku - The Other Me, Yami, Yuugi's Yami

Nichi - Damn

[1] Going with the original, not the dub. If you don't know what happened for real, shame on you. But original the other Yugi took compleate control of Yugi and didn't let Yugi do anything. He was stopped because Anzu (while running) said that she wanted the other Yugi back, which put the other Yugi into shock and he lost his control over Yugi's mind. 

\Yugi to Yami\

\\ Yami to Yugi\\

/Bakura to Y. Bakura/

//Y. Bakura to Bakura//

///Malik to Yami Bakura/Hikari Bakura///

****

(type that occurs with in a story) Alice to Bakura

Warning! The last POV here is Alice's POV, and then Bakura's as she plays a 'mind game' with Bakura. Needless to say, her being the demon she is, goes a tad overborad. I wouldn't be surprised it Bakura was tramatized for life. -muses- Naw. I wouldn't do that to Bakura. 

Non-Yaoi/slash. Yami Bakura is trying to comfort Bakura after Alice gets him. You'll understand if you read.

Long chapter, bear with me.

****

David and Alice

Messing with Minds

"You know you've written a good phychopath, when, upon editing, you scare yourself." -- An author whose name I have forgotten but will find and give credit too. Though I think it might have been me, it fits together so well that I think I read it somewhere.

****

Alice's POV

I watched everyone unpack. Well, almost everyone. I still had to do something about the boy. Oh what fun it would…_will…_be to toment him along with everyone else. I smiled happily. Though to anyone else it would look with a wolf bearing it's fangs. I know. David told me, close to 40 years ago. 

The girls were unpacking in their room. I manage to pick up another name. The tall brunette, Anzu. At least that what it says on her suitcases. Even I don't pack that much stuff. But oh well, if she wants to throw out the backs of the boys with her with her junk, that's her business.

They were moving between the bathroom and the main room. The brown haired, green eyed one was complaining on how hard the bed was. 

I got an idea.

If I must be stuck here with some mortals, at least until tonight, I might as well have fun with them. Toment their minds, cause a scare.

__

Ku ku ku I laughed. Mimicking a laugh I had heard downstairs. I liked that laugh. It just sounded evil. And of course, I bask in evil and suffering of others. I watched intently. Looking for an opening. I wouldn't to anything drastic. Yet at least. 

****

Anzu Mazaki's POV

'Hmm. Let's see. Brown doesn't exactly go with blue, but this top goes with this skirt. Where do I put it in the closet then?' I thought to myself.

Yes, I had bought a lot of stuff. Shizuka was helping me unpack everything. It was supposed to be a camping trip after all. Jounouchi had invited me. Said that Moku had invited Yugi and then Yugi invited him and then Jounouchi invited me and the I'd invited Honda and then Honda had invited Bakura. Strange, yes. But we were all here now. Even if Kaiba's driver had left us stranded….

"Hey Shizuka, what do you think about this skirt and top?" I asked.

"I think your spending too much time on it. They're just clothes…" she said, pulling out some shirts and carelessly putting them in a drawer. 

I turned back around, slightly put out, but I was determinded to sort everything. 

I suddenly found myself sprawled across the floor. Someone'd pushed me.

"Shizuka?! Why did you push me?" I asked.

"I didn't push you Anzu." She replied.

"Yes, you did. She, I'm on the floor and your close by."

She frowned. "I didn't push you." She said as she went back to placing stuff in the dawer.

Miffed, I got up and left the room. I didn't want to be around a liar. But, I contained my anger and walked down the hall. Maybe I'd go and see what the boys were up too.

****

Yuugi Mutou's POV

Me, Jounouchi, Honda and Moku were making luch in the kitchens. Bakura had gone for a walk, we think, and Kaiba was trying to work something out with the phone line. And based on the growling we were hearing, and an occasional 'nichi', it was going to be awhile before he finished.

"So Yug, what do you want to make?" Jou asked, ramaging around the kitchen, particularly the refirgerator.

"What ever's here Jounouchi. I really don't care. Burgers would be good though." I responded.

"They have a lot of different pasta stuff down here said Moku as he rumaged through the cupboards. "Maybe if he has meat we could have burgers for dinner instead. They aren't really a lunch thing." He said.

Honda was also looking through some cupboards.

"They have Ramon Noodles." He said. "Lots of them."

"Ramon Noodles would be fine." Said Jounouchi. "I'd prefer pizza of some kind, but what the heck."

"I'll get the pot!" I said. That proved easier said then done. This was a very big kitchen. You could tell that it had once been a very busy hotel. I wonder what happened to it.

I went to the back part of it and saw the fog, back again. Except now it was more solid. I could see a young boy there. Watching us. 

\Yami…..\

\\ I see it. Don't worry Yugi. Just keep close to your friends. It doesn't look like he means us harm…\\

I was still frightened though. Think about it, its not everyday you see a ghost is it? And then thoughts of stuff I'd seen happen on TV filled my mind. Like, what if this spirit tried to possess me like Yami did? Or Bakura no Yami did Bakura? 

\\ Would you like me to get the pan Yugi?\\ asked Yami, clearly fustrated.

I nodded and instantly found myself in my soul room. I sat down on the bed and watched from the distance. Yami always let me watch what he was doing. Never had he blocked me out entirerly. Well, minus once at Duelist Kingdom. [1]

****

Yuugi no Yami POV

A ghost. That's what I had to deal with now. And worse yet, I know that it nows I'm here.

How? All spirits, bound to something or not, can see all other spirits.

I though that if I let the spirit along it wouldn' hurt us. I told this to Yugi, but being Yugi and living in an age where they have invented so much stuff to scare people, didn't think it so. 

Simply, I took over, retrieved that pan, and went back to my friends. 

"This could be a big enough pot. I think. There are eight people here and one pack is enough for one person, if not too much, then each takes 2 cups, so that's 16 cups. Sixteen cups is what?"

Jou gave me an odd look. "Musing outload to yourself again Yugi?"

I looked up, and remember that I couldn't think outload here like I had become accustomed to in the Sennen Puzzle. 

"I suppose so, yes."

Jounouchi grinned and shook his head before going off to find measuring cups. Honda went to get a pair of sissors to open the packs and Mokuba and I started hitting them to break the noodles apart (AN- * stares in horror* they get ramon noodles and I …..don't!!!! wah!!!!).

"Mokuba?" I asked.

"Yeah Yuugi?" 

"Can you see anyone else in here besides us?"

"Jounouchi and Honda."

"No, no. I mean anyone you don't know."

"Oh." he said looking around. His gaze finally settles at the back where I could just see a slight mist.

"Yuugi…." He said, backing up. "You can see him too then?"

"I can't really see HIM, but I can see a mist-type thing where you were looking." 

"Why can I see him and only you and Bakura can too?"

I stared at the boy. Bakura could see him. He still had his Ring. Damnit.

"The Sennen Items. And you can see 'him' because you're a child."

He frowned. "Am not a child. I can take care of myself perfectly well."

"Yes yes yes," I said, waving my hand an an airy fashion. "But Mokuba, does he look dangerous too you?" 

I purposely poked Yugi's mind to make sure he was paying attention.

\You didn't have to do that Mou Hitoti no Boku.\

\\ I know. Just making sure.\\

"He doesn't look dangerous…." Mokuba started.

\\ See see? I told you.\\

\Yeah yeah…..\

"…He looks curious. And concerned." Finished Mokuba.

"Thanks Mokuba. You've set Yuugi's mind at ease."

I felt Yuugi flinch.

"What is it with you and Bakura speaking in the 3rd person?" he askes rather angrily.

"Sorry, force of habit." I replies as Jou and Honda came back with sissors and measuring cups. 

****

Ryou Bakura's POV

After Honda and I settle down in our room, Honda went downstairs and meant up with Jounouchi who said that he and Yuugi were making lunch.

I decided against going to help them. You do not want yami near fire. 

//Aw, common. Flames are our friends.// he said, purposly sounding deranged. 

/Flames are not our friends. Remember what happened last time I got you near fire?/

//I was hungry though. It isn't my fault that you haven't bothered to teach me how some modern things work….//

/You still could've asked…/

/_ku ku ku//_

/will you stop doing that?/

//Ku ku ku…..//

I sighed. Oh well. I suppose I'd go for a walk. Nothing better to do.

//And it will get us away from Namu Pharoah no Baka, and Mazaki//

///Huh? Wha?/// came un- unidentifiable voice from that back of my mind.

/Yami? Whose that?/

//Not you idiot// he said to the voice. //It's no one Bakura//

The voice yawned. ///Then don't say my code name unless you wish to talk to me///

//Go away before I kill you….//

///Gone///

/Yami?/

//Don't ask…//

I shruged and walked out the door.

Strange. I got the distinct feeling someone was following me. 

****

Alice's POV

I watched the boy with the strange ring thing leave. I got a very cruel idea. I followed.

Of course, this was easier said then done. This boy could appearently see me. David had told me. 

Fool. He told me something that will ultimatly wind up destroying these people. But I would not act yet. Wait until dark. Then the fun could begin.

I watched the boy as he headed down a trail nereby. That's what I love about this place. Endless trails though nothingness. You could get lost on one and never return.

__

Ku ku ku……..I'm the reason they never return……

I smiled as he chose a path through the mountains. Well, they weren't mountains exactly. More like, big, rocky hills. I know. I'm not good at describing stuff. I'll learn. And then prehaps I can describe the pleasure I get from tormenting people and watching them suffer. But until then, you'll just have to wait. I promise I'll tell you then. 

Now, the question. How was I going to do this? Certainly I couldn't be solid. I could fake being solid for roughly 25 minutes at a time. I could make people feel me for a bit longer. But if I got to close he'd see me. And we can't have that can we? 

I…..probably could do it from a distance. I would take a lot of energy, but I could do it.

Ready? Then let's go.

****

Ryou Bakura's POV 

I had gone down a path that took me into the hilly part of the land. The view of the land could be very good from up there, if I could get there. That's one of the things Yami and I have in common. We both like seeing stuff from above. That and our taste in music, which ranges from chamber music to Cold (own the CD, not the band).

I loved it up here. The air was thining slightly however. Not a problem though. I was used to low oxygen. 

It was so peaceful. At least I thought so….

The wind suddenly blew very cold. I saw a rock up ahead and figured that if I walked behind it I could sheild myself from it.

After I had passed over the side of one rock I felt a arm attach it's self around my body above my waist.

It startles me half to death. I tried pulling away but couldn't seem too. Terror filled my chest as I inhaled. I didn't exhale.

//Malik!//

///….zzzzzz….///

//That lazy …. Bakura try-------//

/Yami?/

//----------//

/Yami!/

****

Want to play with me Ryou?

I felt a hand on my sholder as I gradually moved down my arm. I still couldn't move.

****

Ku ku ku 

"Yami." I said outload, reconizing his distinctive laugh "This isn't funny….unhand me." 

The invisible hand only moved slowly down my arm, onto my hip. I shuddered very violently. Still unable to move because of the strong arm around my waist.

****

Yami means darkness. You are quite right Ryou, now, are you sure you don't want to play with me?

"Stop…." I pleaded as the hand moved closer to my middle.

****

Why Ryou? Tomenting mortals is a favorite past time of mine.

The hand just missed my middle as it dissappeared from my body, only to reappear, stroking my cheek and going down my neck.

Sheer and utter terror. I had never felt something this terrifing. Never. Not even the prospect of being run over by a bolder at Duelist Kingdom.

****

Ku ku ku. Yes. Terror is always good to inspire.

The hand moved down my neck and down my back, creating more shivers.

****

So, Ryou. Terrified yet? **You are. I can fell it. Tell me Ryou, what would inspire more fear?**

The invisible hand moved again, this time stroking my left thigh, getting too close.

I tried to get away again. The arm around my waist still wouldn't let me move. 

****

Ku ku ku. Go ahead Ryou, watching you struggle will be almost as good as watching you be terrified. Ku ku ku.

And then, the arm dropped, and whatever was holding me in place was gone. 

Trembling I dropped to my knees.

Instantly the Ring glowed and I found myself on my knees in my soul room.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I heard myself call. And then I felt myself get up.

There was no answer.

"No one has the right to touch my hikari! Show yourself now!!!" I heard him call.

I heard a disembodied laughter fill the air and then die out.

I was still trembling.

The door to my soul room entered and my yami appeared in my room. He rushed over to my and held out his hand to help me to my feet. I got up rather shakingly as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"It's ok hikari, your safe." He said.

****

Alice's POV

I was laughing insanily. Well. At least as insanily as my energy could do. That little fling took a lot out of me. But it was worth it. Aww, how I love to see people tremble. Shiver. Shudder. before me. 

I hadn't expected to go that far. Not at all. But once I started, the fear and terror was addicting. I wanted to completely terrifiy the boy, but sadly… 

Hmm. The thin air is not good for me, and then the lose of energy and the high I got from torturing him. 

__

Ku ku ku

I loved it.

I'd have to do it to him again. Watch a complete mental breakdown. 

But until then, let's see who else we can terrify, shall we?


	4. Possessing the Light

YAY! More ppl reviewed! 

^___^

To Zatken, I am in the process of reading your story/ies for you ^__^ sorry it's taking so long. I got the notion to empty out all of my old mailboxes last night. Heh, 428 new -_-;; Guess I should check my old mailboxes more than just once every 5 months huh?

Um, my new e-mail address it kokoro_kawari@yahoo.com, just so you know. I'm planning on changing it on my bio to. When and if I remember.

Reminder to readers: I am a quote fanatic. Any quotes you have that are original or otherwise you can send to me and I'll post them on my web page (which is still a work in progress. Stupid thing doesn't work right unless it one in the morning. I think I'll go take a nap now…..zzzzzzzzzzzzz). You're welcome to check it out, but all you'll get is a front page and 2 ½ pages of uncomplete biographies. Yeah, working on that too. 

I know I should update my balloon story, put I'm putting it on hold until Zatken gets the chance to read though the original one. So tell me when you do. ^__^

Warnings: Um…language. There really is nothing else, I think, yet.

Recap of last chapter: Alice was messing with the minds of Anzu, Shizuka, and Bakura. 

Where everyone is and their status:

Anzu: Hallway, annoyed at Shizuka

Shizuka: Her room, unpacking

Yugi: Soul room, most likely playing games

Yami Yugi: Kitchens, Making lunch

Jounouchi: Kitchens, Making lunch

Honda: Kitchens, Making lunch

Mokuba: Kitchens, making lunch

Kaiba: lobby, attemping to fix phone line and hook it up to his laptop

Bakura: soul room, shaking and in a state of shock (body is vacant and outside)

Yami Bakura: Bakura's soul room, attempting to make Bakura feel better

David: kitchens, watching everyone make lunch

Alice: outside, watching Bakura and trying to get lost energy back 

Sooo, without further ado:

****

David and Alice

Possession of Light

[1] Remember, Alice, though dead 50 some years, still has the mind of an 8 year old.

****

Alice's POV

I stood, floated, behind a rather large rock, watching the boy I had terriozed. Of course, I couldn't do that again anytime soon. Well, I could, but I'd have no energy left for my dolls. And if my energy slips to much, I won't be able to keep them like that. And what a pity that would be. I thought about what fun I would have with the boy, Moku. I smiled.

I also watched the white-haired boy. A little curious. One moment he was on his knees shaking, the next he had stood up tell me that no one could touch his 'light'. Very puculiar if I do say so myself. And a bit unual. 

Now he was just standing there. Eyes closed, standing perfectly still. I stared.

'Wow. Didn't think I'd damaged his mind that badly….' I thought. Though I'll admit, I was glad I had. But still, the way he was just standing there. Reminded me of all of the people whose spirits broke when they figured out what I was going to do to them. 

I took pleasure in the rememberence of how terrified they were. A very content feeling. 

The boy still hadn't moved. 

'Hmmm. Maybe I broke his brain….' I though [1]. I walked towards him, purposly making the air frigid to see if he'd respond or not.

He didn't.

Truthfully, I didn't know whether to be happy about this of depressed. On one hand, if his spirit was really broken then I could possess him, temporaily of course, without a fight. But, when the time came to add him to my doll collection, I wouldn't get to see his spirit break up close. That was almost enough to depress me. But not quite. 

I stood right in front of him. Looking at him intently. He still did not move. 

I cocked my head slightly and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Surly I hadn't scared him Ithat/I badly as to go into shock. 

Then the evil little demon that sits on my left sholder got an idea. I jumped into him.

****

Jounouchi Katsuya's POV

Ramon Noodles are very good, as you might already know (AN- I agree. ^__^ I love Ramon Noodles with a passion (not like that echi…)) But, somehow, they were giving us a little trouble. First off, we couldn't find a big enough pot till Yugi went to the back of the kitchen. Then I couldn't find any measureing spoons, so we had to guess. The problem now, we have two teenagers who doing know how to cook, one age old pharoah (yes, I know Yuugi switched. His stance changes. I might be clueless but I'm not Ithat/I clueless.), and a boy who has had maids and professional cooks cook for him his entire life.

To put it simply: we had diluted mush.

Ok, so not mush, but we had cooked noodles that were going soggy, water that tasted like it was served in a dirty glass (don't ask), and one pot that almost had a hole burned though it. Oh yeah, we're styling.

"Ya know, why don't we just have cheese and crackers for lunch." Mokuba suggested.

"That sounds good, but what are we going to do about this mush here?" said Honda, stirring it.

"Dump it out I suppose." Said the other Yugi. 

The door opened and in walked Bakura.

"Hey guys, what's shaking." Odd. If I hadn't known better, I would've assumed that that wasn't Bakura. I thought about the possibility of it being Yami Bakura, but decided against it. He wasn't wearing his Ring.

"Eh. This soup could be better though. A lot better." Said Honda.

"Anything could be better then this…." Said Mokuba.

Bakura smiled. "Let's see it." He walked over to the pot and looked it, rasing an eyebrow.

"You don't have to throw this out. You can still fix it." He said.

"Yeah right. That could be nothing short a mircle" Mokuba said, leaning on the conter and putting his chin in his hands.

"No. All you need is a strainer, another pot and 3 able bodied people. Here."

Bakura walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it. He took out a strainer and another pot. 

He put the other pot in the sink and gave my the strainer. "Here Jounouchi. Now stand here and put the strainer above the pot."

He went over to the other pot and said, "Give me a hand here Honda." 

Honda moved towards the pot and lifted it with Bakura, which looked like no easy task. Mokuba was looking on tentavly and I noticed the other Yuugi looking at something closeby, frowning.

"Alright, now dump." Bakura said while he and Honda stood over the straniner. "Don't move it Jounouchi, otherwise we'll lose the noodles."

The steam was hot and I had to recoil slightly. 

After the pot was emptied, Bakura set it aside and took the strainer and placed it inside the now empty pot. 

"Now all you have to do it boil the water in the pot in the sink until it stared evaporating so there is just a little water and a little flavor, then add a little more water and put the noodles back in it and cook it for…about 3 minutes I supposed." He said.

"Wow Bakura, how'd ya learn to do that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Practice."

"Thanks a lot Bakura." Said Mokuba.

"Anytime."

I noticed the other Yuugi's gaze had shifted from the corner in the kitchen and he was now looking cooly at Bakura.

Honda moved to put the water/seasoned pot on the stove and lit the fire.

"Well, I'll see you then." Bakura said, noticing the other Yuugi's gaze.

Bakura turned to leave and the other Yuugi ran past him and blocked the door.

"Alright. Who are you?" he asked Bakura.

Bakura tilted his head. "What do you mean? I'm Bakura." He said.

"No. You're not. You aren't even Yami Bakura. Now, who are you?"

I moved so I could see Bakura's face.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Alright, did David tell you that? Good for nothing brother. Can't do anything right."

"Brother?" asked the other Yugi. 

Bakura grinned rather insanly before closing his eyes and falling to the ground.

The other Yuugi managed to catch him before he the floor. 

Bakura looked to be unconsicous, paler then usual (if that's possible) and quite shaken up.

"Uh..Yuugi? What just happened here?" I asked.

"It appears that Jeff was telling the turth about two ghosts living in this inn. We just met one of them."

"Well that's not good." Said Honda.

"How'd it get a hold on Bakura?" asked Mokuba. 

Mokuba then turned his attention to the corner of the room. 

'What is it with corners that interest people so much?" I thought.

The other Yuugi lied Bakura down on his back and stood up, his eyes getting that glazed look as he talked to Yuugi.

"Don't you think we should move Bakura to somewhere better then a tile floor?" asked Honda.

"Probably a good idea." I said.

Honda and I went over and slid our hands under Bakura's arms. The kid was amazingly light for his age. 

He stirred and immediately sturruggled to get out of our grasp. I let go and so did Honda. 

Cold eyes met ours as Bakura looked at us, scowling firecly, more then I though I'd ever see Bakura do. "Oh. It's just you." He said, rather aloofly.

"What happened Bakura?" I asked.

The other Yuugi scowled at this Bakura too.

"Yes Yami Bakura, what happened?" he asked.

"Yami Bakura? Whose that?" asked Mokuba innocently.

He was ignored.

Yami Bakura glared at the other Yuugi. 

"I was in my soul room reading when Bakura decided to go for a walk. About halfway along someone grabbed him and then I was cut off from him. I don't know what happened exactly (I could tell right here he was lying. He would never admit to that unless he had a good reason, and chances were he knew exactly what happened.), but after whoever grabbed him let go I tried to find who did it and no one was there. Then I went to con….help Bakura because he was shaking violently and then when I tried to leave his soul room I couldn't. Until just a little while ago."

"You know more then your saying, don't you?" asked the other Yuugi. Gotta hand it too him. He knows his Yami Bakura. 

"I might. But whatever I do know is between Bakura and myself." And with that he walked away.

"Can someone explain to me what that was about?" asked Mokuba.

"When your older." Said the other Yuugi.

"You sound just like Seto when you say that." He said.

The other Yuugi shot him a glare for the ages and turned to the pot which had stared to boil over.


	5. A Warning Given

All right. I'm fired up to go on this one, so I'm doing this one before 'Taming the Apocalypse', which according to many people (guess what 5 of my new emails were) isn't the best v_v oh joy, I feel so loved.

And, as usual, the status of different people.

/bakura to yami bakura/

//yami bakura to bakura//

\yugi to yami\

\\ yami to yugi\\

///malik to yami bakura/hikari bakura///

****

Alice to anyone

__

Alice to Kaiba on his laptop.

[Kaiba typing on his laptop] 

****

NON SHAMLESS AD Looking for help on my other story, 'Taming the Apocalypse'. Email at kokoro_kawari@yahoo.com. If you want to take it over completely, your welcome to do so. Or just give me ideas, or write entire chapters. Could be turned into a group project. 

SUMMERY OF LAST CHAPTER: Alice demostrated another power by possessing Bakura. (I just love Bakura, don't I?)

Yuugi: Soul room, existing (i.e. I have no clue what he's doing)

Yami Yuugi: Kitchens, still making lunch

Jounouchi: Kitchens, making lunch

Honda: kitchens, making lunch

Mokuba: kitchens, making lunch

Kaiba: still trying to hook up his laptop to the phone line

Anzu: In search of the boys, angry/fustrated

Shizuka: her room, existing

Bakura: soul room, breathing deeply and trying to recover from the scare he got

Yami Bakura: walking through the hallways, looking for Bakura's room

Daivd: watching the boys make lunch

Alice: has left the kitchens and dissappeared. She'll be back.

WARNINGS: Language on Kaiba's part.

****

David and Alice

A Warning Given

****

Seto Kaiba's POV

Stupid laptop. This was taking more effort then it was worth. I don't see how hooking up a simply computer could take so much time, and the fact that the inn had an old connection didn't seem to be helping it any.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, staring at the screen. This was taking too long. What the hell had happened to our driver.

"LUNCH IS READY!!" I heard Jounouchi call from wherever he was. I sighed at reached to turn off the computer I was working on. 

I stood up when something on the laptop caught my eye.

**__**

Sit.

I stared at it and went to see what was wrong.

**__**

Sit Seto Kaiba.

I blinked and went to unplugg it. 

After it was unplugged I got up to make sure it was really off.

**__**

Tsk tsk. You sure don't take orders well do you?

I raised an eyebrow. 'What the fuck?' I thought.

**__**

-sigh- Please sit Kaiba? There. Is that better?

The text dissappeared.

**__**

Fine.

I felt a rather large weight appear on my sholders, pushing my towards the chair and into it.

**__**

Thank you.

I looked at the computer uncertainly.

I finally typed, [What is this? How did you hack into my laptop? How did you get past the firewall?]

**__**

Firewall? I have no idea what that is. But I do know, Seto Kaiba, that you are going to listen to me.

[And why's that?]

**__**

Cause your brother's souls at stake.

My eyes widened.

I stared at it. Shocked.

[What?]

**__**

I'm going to kill your brother. That clear enough for you?

[Who are you?] I typed, furious that someone would even threaten someone from my family.

**__**

Someone, who is going to add 8 more people to my doll collection. And I'm going to use you to do it.

[How?]

**__**

Take a guess.

I frowned and closed the lid. 

I started to walk off to find Mokuba. Some deranged loony wasn't going to harm him.

****

Really Kaiba. I'm trying to warn you and you don't pay any attention? That's not a good idea, I can tell you that.

I spun around, looking around the room. 

"Show yourself." 

****

Do you want me too? I mean _really _want me too?

I looked around the room. The voice had sounded so close, but far as well.

"Hey Kaiba, you coming or what?" said a voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned around.

"Jounouchi! Don't do that!" I yelled.

He blinked. "Do what?"

"Sneak up on me!"

"Seez, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you or anything, but lunch is ready."

I nodded and he left the room. I looked back at my laptop and the lid was open.

I walked over to it against better judgement and looked at the screen.

**__**

Ready for me Kaiba? I AM going to show myself. Be ready for when I do. Nothing will stop me. Not even you.

My blood chilled as I felt someone else in the room. 

I left quickly for lunch.

****

Bakura no Yami's POV

That bitch of a ghost was going to get it. I swear to you and all of the deity's that have ever graced the sky, no one, and I repeat, no. one. Touches Bakura. No one who doesn't want to commit suicide. I was going to kill the bitch outright. Leave her begging for mercy. When I got my hands on her…..

I walked down the hall and bumped into Anzu. 

"Bakura, have you seen Yugi and everyone else?"

"Probably." I replied and she rasied an eyebrow.

"They're at lunch."

"And your not going?" she asked.

"Nope, not hungry." 

"Ok then Bakura. We'll save something for you, I suppose."

"Yep." And I walked past her into Bakura's room. 

I saw that Honda had already unpacked. Might as well get some stuff out for Bakura.

/Yami? Is she here still?/ he asked. He was scared, I knew. Imagine, I must have freaked him out really badly.

/You did./ crap. He got that thought.

//Yes, well. She's gone now. I think. Do you want out?//

I felt him nod mentally, rather meekly.

I returned to the ring, then left. I was going to keep lookout.

Bakura walked over to the suitcase and began to take out a spare set of clothes and put them in the drawers.

He stopped suddenly and dropped them.

His eyes grew wide, he placed a head over his mouth and stepped back. 

I came forward and looked into the drawer. 

I saw a doll shaped like Bakura.

I just stood there. He wasn't moving. 

//Oh crap. Not more mind games!//

He started to breathe heavily.

//Oh Bakura. She's toying with you. Just relax. She isn't going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it.//

He just stared. Clearly terrified out of his wits. I growled slightly.

//Don't look at it Bakura.//

He gradually turned his head and went to the bed, flopping on it.

/…yami…..we…….have to tell them. Have too warn them./ 

//Yes, we do..//

/You do it. I don't think I can./

I nodded at took control of his body again. 

Standing up I reached for the doll. 

It had turned for one that looked innocent into one that was scowling. 

I raised my eyebrows and picked in up, only to feel my energy being drained into it. 

I promptly dropped it.

It vanished on it's way down.

//Well so much for that….//

/Yami, I really think she's out to get me…./

//Tsh. Let her try.//

/…..mmmnn…/ he shifted uncomfortably in his soul room. 

//Don't worry. She's **trying** to scare you. In fact, all she might want is for us too leave. You've watched enough ghost movies and such to know that.//

/I don't think---/

//No. You don't. You stopped one day and forgot to start again. Now be quite why'll I go tell Yuugi and everyone else.//

He lowered his head. He looked ready to cry. My little light was having a bad day indeed.

//Go to sleep. You need it.// 

He really didn't want to sleep. Too scared probably.

//How can she get you in here? She can't unless she destroys me, in which case I'm sure you'll be awake. So, go to sleep.//

He nodded and got under the covers in his soul room.

/Alright. But at the first sign of trouble, I want you too wake me up./

//Deal.//

I really do have a very innocent hikari. 


	6. Allie the Murderer and a Crossward Puzzl...

I have nothing of importance to say at the moment. I think. I have been trapped in a stupid hotel with my family for….5 days, I believe (I MISSED THE ENDING TO THE YUUGI/JOUNOUCHI DUEL!!!!! I think I might cry……), watching Yu Yu Hakursho (I know I misspelled it…), and various other animes I've never heard of. But, I can now add Yu Yu Harkursho, G Gundam, Kikaider, and Kenshin to my list of favorite animes. That makes 5 total. So, sorry to all of those who depend on my stories for entertainment. I apologize. Now, let's get on with the story.

Warnings: Alice is being Alice. What more of a warning do you need? Not good enough? Language mainly, and remember chapter three? Yeah, more of that only on a lesser scale. 

Summery of Last Chapter: Alice gave a warning to Kaiba, and Bakura found of doll of himself, and when Yami Bakura took over, the doll changed into one that was scowling (meaning she knows he's there). 

Status of Characters:

Yuugi: soul room, existing

Yami Yuugi: dining room, eating lunch, calm

Jounouchi: dining room, eating, happy

Honda: dining room, eating lunch, content

Mokuba: dining room, eating lunch, nuetral

Kaiba: hallway, power walking, disstressed

Anzu: dining room, eating lunch, nuetral

Shizuka: her room, unpacking, mellow

Bakura: his soul room, sleeping, do you have an emotion while you sleep?

Yami Bakura: :Bakura's room, unpacking for Bakura, thoughtful

David: unknown currently

Alice: basement, laughing, highly amused

  
**LOOK HERE!** I have found a theme song for Alice. If you listen to it at the right volume, that is. Softly, but load enough to hear clearly. I'm actually listening to it right now ^^ Yes, it's a midi from Kenshin. But that's ok, cause I think it fits her. Child like yet deep and kinda dark. Link is in bio. You. Must. Listen!! 

****

Daivd and Alice

Allie the Murder and a Crossward Puzzle (Oo)

Around 9 pm

****

Bakura no Yami POV

I have told you before that I am going to kill the ghost that thinks she can harm my landlord, yes? I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to lock her soul in the Shadow Realm or she can suffer it's complete wrath for the rest of eternity. Think it's harsh? She. Touched. My. Landlord. It's not harsh at all.

The entire day passed without anymore disturbences from our little supernatural problem. My light was sleeping peacefully in his soul room, and I had managed to steer clear of everyone realativly easily. Except Jounouchi. He seems to have made it a habit of following me. Stupid mortal. He's probably concerned about Bakura's well being. Tsh. That's my job. After all, how else am I supposed to pay my rent?

The only thing out of the ordinary was Kaiba, who seemed to be trailing his brother rather carefully. Well, more carefully then normal, if you will. 

t's times like these that makes you wonder how I get into all this trouble. Really it does.

****

Alice's POV

I laughed, very, very, very hard at the expression on the white haired boy's face as he saw the doll I made of him. And then he switched souls. And the other's expression wasn't quite as good. But I still laughed very hard. Too hard. I lost control over making the small doll solid. I did keep it going long enough to take some energy away from the other's soul. Not bad.

And then there was the tall brunette named Kaiba. That was pretty good too. 

Now, I have regained most energy lost, and I am ready set to work on my newest additions to my ever growing doll collection.

The question of the hour, how? A problem I have contemplated for awhile. Still don't have a plan. Well, I have the very basis of one. Too bad it isn't yet finished. 

"Alice." Said David. He had come up behind me. Of course, I hadn't known that, but who else could it be?

I stopped laughing just enough to ask, "What David?"

"You are planning something. And don't lie to me sis. I saw you possess Bakura. I was there. In the kitchens. And then I watched you scare Kaiba---"

"You weren't in the room." I said, cutting him off.

"Well….no, not really. I saw him terrified however, looking at the screen of his computer thing."

I looked at him cooly. A glance I know many once feared. Even dearest Mom and Dad.

"Alice, you can't hurt these people. I know you've done something to others in the past with…your magic stuff. I don't know how you got that either, but know that you have it you must realize that you have at least a little responsibility with it. You can't just go around breaking peoples minds!" David said.

"Why not?" I said, also rather cooly. And very indimitating as well. 

"Because it isn't right sis!" he said.

I just looked at him. "I have never done that right thing. You should know that. Tell me Davy, do you know _how_ I got my 'magic' as you put it?"

He shook his head 'no'. 

"Do you remember when they said Mother and Father dearests where responsible for our murders?"

He nodded, very, very slowly. I could have squeeled at the horror creeping into his eyes and he realized what I'd done.

"They weren't. Two, mortal souls, sacrificed in life, with a ritual, can bring about powerful control over the elements in the afterlife, and what not. Of course, I figured I owed Mother and Father something for…taking care of us, all these long years, so I sacraficed your soul, and mine. Simple as that. Ever wonder why, exactly, I am wearing a black dress, even though I went to bed in a white lacy one? As for Mother and Father dissappearing? They aren't gone. Check room 9, top drawer on the left."

He stared. 

"You…..you……." he voice shook.

I rolled my eyes and made a circular gesture with my hand, implying him to go on. I don't have a very smar t brother do I?

"….killed me….." he finished. Finally.

"Very good Davy!! You learned something."

He stood, bewildered. "How could you do something like that! And for power?!" he said his voice wavering.

"Power is good." I said, rather stupidly, I know. But still, many people have fawned over how cute that is.

"But….but Allie…common….you killed me! That's….that's……." he just couldn't say it.

"Yes, yes, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutly or something. But still. I'm happy. And that's what counts. It really doesn't matter what I had to sacrifice to get here." I said.

"Two things. One, excuse me while I throw back my head and laugh evilly, and two, excuse me, I have mortals to torment." I said.

I threw back my head and laughed and left.

****

Hiroto Honda's POV

This was really creepy. I know something has been going on. What, I'm not certain. First three of all say that there are people here, that aren't here, and now Bakura comes and says that he's not Bakura, not even Yami Bakura. This could easily become a headache.

I walked back to my room. Unconcerned about whatever was happening. Things like these tend to stay away from me. Somehow, I just don't attract that much attention. You get used to it after awhile, I assure you.

I walked into the room I was sharing with Bakura and crashed on the bed. Hopefully things would be better tomorrow.

****

Alice's POV

Yeah. I'm still laughing. That's just how funny it is. I'm a murderer! God it feels good to have that off my chest…um…well, you know what I mean here. 

I saw a tall brown haired boy walking past, down the hall away from me. I followed him and found that he was going into the room the white haired boy was in. What was his name? Baku something. 

I have light bulbs in my eyes. (AN- My way of saying I have an idea)

Hmmm. Let's see what other horror I can reek here. 

Terrify the brown haired boy, spook the white haired boy, and add a doll to my collection. 

Excuse me while I laugh some more.

__

Ku ku ku…..

Ok, enough. I'll laugh more later.

I passed through the door of the room and saw the boy had just crashed on the far bed. Hmmm. Not good. The white haired boy would easily escape then, he'd be closer to the door. Of course, I have no intention of doing anything _sinister_, not yet. 

I looked at the clock, radiacting red; 9:30 p.m. From what I know about times people usually go to sleep, it's around 10:30 now a days. A whole hour difference from when I lived, I tell you what.

I jumped into the boy's body and took over. Sound easy? It's not. They have to be unconsicous and you can't do anything that would wake them up. Sadly. That really limits what I can do. 

I stood up and moved the body into the other bed and got out. Let's see know…the white haired boy had two souls. Therefore, it stand to reason that he can switch back and forth realativly easily. So, if I wanted the more child like one out, I'd have to attack and keep a barrier to keep him in place and prevent him from switching. 

I looked at the clock again.

9:34 pm.

I still had time. Let's go see about our other target, shall we?

(AN - I'm skipping around on time here, for a little bit, so in the next chapter it will be around 10, but now it's 10:30)

****

Yami Bakura's POV

After spending the rest of the day avoiding as many people as possible, and pretending to be Bakura (which I must say is pathetically easy), I have now returned to our room to sleep, or rather, let Bakura's body rest. He didn't need it, and I didn 't need it, just his body. 

After arriving in the room I found that Honda had crashed on Bakura's bed. I scowled and went over to Bakura's backpack to get out a bood of crossword puzzles. I wasn't letting down my guard. Even it it meant no sleep.

I don't know why Bakura enjoys these puzzles. Some of them are very difficult. But then, it might just be due to the fact that I know almost nothing about modern Japanese culture. Or maybe they're just difficult. Doesn't matter. Same difference. Hey, that's an oxymoron!! (I am easily distracted by the way, can you tell?)

Sighing I sat down at the table and pulled out a puzzle. 

'A popular soda type drink found in most vending machines'

I stared blankly at it. 'What the hell? Ok…next one."

'Water that smells bad because it hasn't been moving is called ___'

'Wow. My vocabulary is really limited.'

///Yes. I've noticed that. I could help. I know the last two you looked at.///

//Quiet Malik. I haven't asked for help. And what were you doing spying like that?//

///But you need it, and I'm bored. Rishid has gone out and everyone has left for various countires. I am supposedly recovering from Jetlag///

//Shut up before I kill you.//

///Yes yes, I've heard it before. Now, are you sure you don't want help?///

I sighed. //I don't want help, but it will go faster if you do help. So….fill in the blanks oh wanna be pharoah.//

He mentally stiffened. ///The first one is Qoo.///

I blinked. //Qoo?//

///Yep. When I was in Japan before this with Isis, Rishid and I had a lot of apple Qoo. Twas really good./// (AN- I love Qoo and I ask you, why isn't it in the USA?!?!)

//I'll take your word on that.//

///MMhmm.///

//And the next?//

///Stargant.///

//Are you sure?//

///100% positive.///

//How do you know this?//

///8th grade vocabulary list.///

//Fine.//

'In Ancient Egypt the top prority in a house fire was to save the ____ before anything else.'

I smiled. 

I wrote in C-A-T. (AN- I'd like to that the Pioneer Press for teaching me that this morning.)

///You Egyptians were crazy, you know that?///

//Yes. I take pride in that fact. And aren't you Egyptian?//

///You know what I mean///

I looked at the next one. 

'A popular American punk group'

//Why is all of this crap in here?//

///Dunno. I don't know this one, sorry Yami Bakura. I'll ask Rishid.///

I yawned, realizing how tired Bakura was. 

I switched with him and went to talk to Malik for awhile.

****

Alice's POV

Perfect.

****

Ryou Bakura's POV

I woke up at sitting over a crosseard puzzle with a few done. Yami must have been working on it because the pen was in my left hand (i.e. I'm making Yami Bakura left handed). I looked at the what he had done. Qoo, stargant, and cat. The last one I could see how he got, but the other two?

That was Yami for you, I suppose. 

Blinking I realized how tired I was. I wen to my bed only to find Honda sleeping there. 

'Geez' I thought. 

I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

Arms encircled me and I paniked. I tried to yell out to Kaiba, sense he was in the next room, ajoined to mine, but a hand, an _actually_ hand, of someone alive, clamped down on my month.

"Shhh, Bakura, you'll wake Honda. And then we can't have any fun!" declared Honda. 

The ghost….

****

Yami no Bakura's POV

Ah, crumb.

****

Malik Ishtar's POV

"Yami Bakura! What's happening?" I asked. He had started to get a paniky look in his eyes, and I felt panic rippling through the room. Not to mention me, which wasn't a good feeling at all. (AN- Though it might sound like he's panicing himself, he isn't. Think of actually ripples going through him)

"YOU! Stay here and don't move!" he yelled before leaving the room. Or trying. He hit the door and rebounded a good 10 feet.

I walked up to his side and helped him to his feet.

"I'm not sure, but that can not be good, can it?" I asked.

He stared at the door in sheer shock and horror. 

Yes, Yami Bakura is very protective of Hikari Bakura. I don't know why, and I'm sure I don't want to know why, but I'm not even allowed to talk to him unless it's an emergency or he says it's alright. (AN- I was going to type something about Malik wishing his yami was protective, but I realized that in the point I'm corisponding to in the anime, Malik doesn't know he exisits yet cause Isis and Rishid didn't tell him. Soooo, make of it what you will.)

Yami Bakura went into deep thought. "Leave." He finally said.

"Why?"

"Does it matter? I can kill you here, you're in my mind. So leave before I decide to use that fact to my atvantage."

"Geez, alright." And I returned to my room in my bed in my boat. Rishid was standing over me, concern in his eyes.

"Master Malik, are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine."

"It sounded like you were holding a one sided conversation and then you started yelling so I came in to find you here. Are you sure you are ok?" he asked.

Ah ha, when I check out I must remember not to let my body act like I am in whoever's mind I'm in. I made a mental note.

"I'm fine. But I can't say the say for Bakura….either one of them…."

He gave me an odd look. 

At least I was honest. Right?

****

Ryou Bakura's POV

This wasn't going to happen I thought. Using a trick my yami had taught me a while ago, (appearently it had helped him escape many a palace guard) I went limp until Honda lost his grip over my mouth.

I quickly rolled away, litterly rolling.

"KAIBA! MOKUBA! HELP!" I yelled. 

Honda was looking at me, amusment in his..um…her…well, you know what I'm trying to say, eyes. 

He began to laugh lightly.

"They wouldn't be of much help. Mokuba is in room 9, and Kaiba is…well…locked in his mind, I believe, until I can take care of him."

I broke into a cold sweat. 

"You don't have to fight me, Bakura. It'll be much easier if you just retreat to your mind. Pwetty pwease?"

I must admit, coming from Honda's mouth, that sounded pretty funny.

"What do you want?" I asked, mentally scolding myself for letting my voice falter. Yami's wouldn't have.

"I want…" she/he tillted her/his head. "I want….dolls!" She/he said, eyes lighting up.

I blinked. I was about to ask what she/he meant when I remembered the doll of myself I'd found early that day.

Horror must have creeped into my eyes because she/he smiled, very, very, creepily.

Then she frowned at something over my sholder. I get my eyes on Honda's body. I knew this trick.

"What do you want brother? Can't you see I'm busy?"

I paused, unsure of what to do.

She/He nodded her/his head side to side. "Yes, I know. They are innocent and have done nothing for me, but really Davy, don't tell me you've never hurt anyone for fun."

She/He swallowed. "You wouldn't dare!"

Panic. Seeing it come from the undead means one of two things. One. They are about to be banished to heavan/hell. Two. Something that's holding them here will be removed.

I prayed for one.

"No, don't!" and she/he lunged forward, knocking me off feet and passing by me. (AN- it you've seen HP2, then imagine Riddle in the CoS saying this to Harry.)

I sighed with relief as I found yami's presense within my again.

//Bakura….AT LAST YOU SHOW SOME COMMOM SENSE!!! I'm so proud…// and he mentally wiped away a fake tear.

********************************

Hehehe. That was long, wasn't it? Three. Days. Three days it took my to compose this. You had better appriciate it. And then, I have mapped out the ENTIRE plan for Priest VS. Theif.

****

Reminiders to Self _i.e. I have forgotten to delete these if they're still here_

6 16 50 51 52 23 

"Hollywood is a strange and mysterious place." -Uncle, Jackie Chan Adventures

stacy o'reku

"A dog that has put his tail between his legs and has run away should not bark." -Someone from Kenshin


	7. Welcome Home

My next chapter. (Readers: Well duh… CTG: You don't have to be so mean! =crys= Readers: O_o? CTG: Just kidding ^__^).

While stuck for writers block on my essays for school, I have decided to work on this. So..yeah. That's it mainly.

Remember when I said time would hop around? Yeah. The last chaper happened around 10:30 and it's 10:00 here or so. Just so you are aware of the time difference.

****

Explination to why Kaiba is going to bed earlier then normal Mokuba's a kid. Needs more sleep (Like I do. Up till 5 am last night…but on the plus side I was able to find 3X3 Eyes theme ^__^)

  
**LOOKY!!** As most of you know by now, I am in London and shall remain there until September 5th. I shall return home on Saturday. So, updates are scare. Sorry though for such of long time no update.

Warnings: None that I know of at the moment. Of course, just in case, language.

Character's status:

Yuugi: Talking with his friends

YYuugi: Listening to Yuugi and friends talking

Anzu: Talking with her friends

Jonouchi: (yes, this is the correct spelling. I got it in the Shonen Jump) Talking with his friends.

Honda: Talking with his friends.

Bakura: Soul room, doing nothing in particular

YBakura: wandering around aimlessly

Shizuka: Her room, unknown (i.e. I'm not that creative)

Kaiba: His room with Mokuba, getting pjs on

Mokuba: His room with Seto, grudgingly getting ready for bed

Mariku (pronouced 'Malik'): House, most likely plotting (sorry, had too)

Rishid: Watching over Mariku

Alice: Watching Kaiba and Mokuba intently 

Daivd: Listening to Yuugi and Co. talking

[1] The Japanese don't have a word for 'the' in their language and most of them are very confused about it's purpose. Same with 'a' and 'an'. I just happen to know because I know someone online who is japanese and she refuses to use 'a', 'an', and 'the' because she doesn't understand it -_______-;;. No offense to you Miko, should you be reading this.

****

David and Alice

Welcome Home

{The last chapter hasn't happened yet.}

****

Seto Kaiba's POV

'Damn. Where'd I put that toothbrush….' I thought to myself, rumaging through my bag. Mokuba was getting his teeth brushed, and I was going to join him. Except it looked like I forgot a toothbrush. 

I stood up, put one hand on my hip, and the other behing my head, thinking. I was certain I had bought it along. I'd made a list of everything I'd need camping. Oh.

That's right. We were going to rough it in the woods. There wouln't be any running water. So how did Mokuba get a toothbrush?

I shook my head and jumped into bed. I was unually tired for 10 pm. Usually I stay up till past midnight. Sometimes I don't sleep at all. It's hard running a company. I'd like to see you try it one of these days.

I fell asleep thinking about the latest program to create a duel ring where you didn't even need to launch projectors. They were embedded on the main unit so there wasn't even a chance of lossing them, as I know people often did. Comstomer Service's report told me so.

I yawned, turned on my right side, and fell asleep.

****

Mokuba Kaiba's POV

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth with a complimantry toothbrush. Sometimes these annoying little gift things do come in handy (AN- I forgot my toothbrush - ____ -'''' I know those things do come in handy. Unfortunatly.) I rinsed my mouth and spit, putting the brush on the counter. I grabbed a hairbrush began to comb my hair. And I'll tell you. That isn't the easiest task of all time. Maybe I should get it cut? 

I imagined myself with short hair and immediately disregaurded that thought.

Seto came to the doorway and leaned against the doorfame. Looking at me oddly and smirking. I reconized that smirk as the one that had meant doom for many a duelist. 

And it was making me uneasy. 

I looked back into the mirror and found that Seto had moved directly behind me. How did he move that fast?

I turned around. "Yes Seto?"

He gave me a big smile that looked…..well…evil. Not pleasing. Ungood. Wait, that's not a word is it? Well, anyway, it didn't look friendly. 

Instead of a logical reply he started muttering something. I couldn't pick up that many words, but it sounded like english. I reconized 'the'. Even though I'll never understand why they add that it.[1]

I started to feel very light and floatly. I did not want to feel light and floatly. I closed my eyes, listening to what my brother was saying. I picked up 'the', 'house', and not much else (initentionally rthyme ~From Authoress).

When my brother stopped talking, I opened my eyes. To find myself 8 inches tall and looking up at him. He had a triumphant smile on his face. 

Well, one might imagine that I didn't appriectiate this much. 

"SETO! What did you _do_!!??!"

I bent down and picked me up in his hand, being careful not to hurt me. I suppose I should be greatful for that.

He looked down at me, amused. I'd seen that look when he was looking over a device he'd built from scratch that had turned out exactly as he planned it.

"I am not 'Seto'. You can call me Allie if you want." he said brightly. 

I looked up at him in horror. He smiled. An actually smile. You don't see those often.

"Let's go."

=Time elapses=

We'd walked through the hallway, unbileavable undetected. I decided it was best not to try and get out of his grasp. I was only 8 inches tall and Seto was, well, big. And it was along way down.

We came to a room that had a '9' on it. He grabbed the door handle and without turning it, it opened. 

This was the room we had been in eariler. The one with the blood everywhere. I shirvered and he looked down at me, concerened. 

He walked over to a drawer and opened it. Placing me inside. I looked into the drawer to see a lot of dolls. Dolls that were china. I broke into a cold sweat when I thought about how that was probably going to be me.

I looked back up at my brother, who had stood up and was stroking his chin, thoughtfully. I had never seen him to that.

He tilted his head to the left, looking down at us. 

If it was possible, I felt the air inside the drawer tighten. No, wrong word. Grow oppressive. The dolls where afraid of my brother? 

"You know what I need? A dollhouse. If I'm going to have 25 dolls living together, then I'm going to need someplace to store them."

He smacked his head.

"DUH!! Why didn't I think of this before. All dolls need a house!!" He threw his hands above his head.

Okay. That gesture alone wouldn't immediately shown me that something was up with my brother.

He closed his eyes and started talking again.

I blinked.

There, in front of the dresser, was a house. If looked to have about 15 levels and looked victorian. 

"BINGO!!" Seto shouted (AN- imagine Kaiba say that in his japanese/USA voice. Either one is pretty funny. But you have to imagine it as if he were an energetive child.).

He picked up several of the dolls and placed them in the house. 

He finsihed that and picked me up, still being very careful. 

He put my in a room all to myself, on the bed.

I don't know what this was. I was in shock one might say. But what I did know was that my clothes had somehow changed. I was now wearing a light blue button up shirt and jeans. 

'Oh this is just cheery.' I thought. Stuck in a doll house looking like a Ken doll (AN- Matel owns Barbie and all of her friends, male and/or female).

I went over to the door and started pulling at the knob. I hadn't excepted it to budge. I didn't. I went to the window and saw Seto, arms crossing, smiling at the house in delight.

The he dropped his arms and closed his eyes. When he openned them again, he stumbled backwards until he tripped over the bed and fell onto it. 

"Big brother!" I yelled pounding on the glass of the window. "SETO!!" I cried.

He was just laying there. Not moving. Standing over him was a shadow. Not kidding. 

This shadow was of a child. That much was clear. She was wearing a black dress that was in very high contrast with her pale skin. She was sort of floating over my brother. Staring intently at him, unblinkingly.

My brother groaned and put a hand to his head.

"SETO!!" I yelled, pounding on the glass.

"Arrrgggh. What happened?" he said, sitting up. 

The ghost's eyes lit up and she smiled.

She started wispering something to my brother. I know because I saw his eyes widden in disbelief. He jumped off the bed and turned around to face her. But, appearently he couldn't see her….

"Where are you!? Show yourself! I know you're here!" He spun around. 

"Hoow." I said/groaned. Banging my haed on the appearently shatter proof window.

She floated down towards Seto's ear and said something and then laughed.

"Where is Mokuba?" he said through gritted teeth, glaring, eyes frantically looking about the room.

I heard her airy reply. "None of your concern. If you want his saftey you'll stay here." She sent a look to the clock which read 10:24. She sighed. 

"He's very cute you know. I'd hate to have to harm him." She said.

This got my brother. I don't know whether to be happy he cares about me so much or angry that he is probably risking his safety for mine.

I closed his eyes. I _knew_ for a _fact_ that he absolutly detested being cornered like this without an option. But, he sat down on the bed, eyes still searching the room.

"I'll stay. You don't hurt my brother."

She smiled and swooned down on him, hugging him over his left sholder and kissed him on his left cheek. "I knew you would."

Seto's eyes widdened as he jumped back. In all of my years the only time I'd ever seen Seto afraid was when our adoptive father….well. Only against him did he show any fear. And then, it soon vanished.

She left the room, leaving only my brother and myself. I turned and walked across the room I was in and sat on a wooden chair that was very uncomfortable. 

I wasn't sure, but I felt as through my joints were stiffining. That was not a good sign.


	8. Harder to Breathe

  
  


META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"New chapter!! Again! 

Not much to say. London was fun though I'm surprised I didn't get killed on the plane ride home. that thing was a death trap I assure you. First, the heat broke in the on position so it got to be 105 degrees in the cabin on a 8 hour flight! And then all of the toilets backed up at the beginning of the flight so no one could go to the bathroom for 8 hours. And then on landing some of the walls cracked and part of the wing broke off. 

But I'm safe ^^ Frazzled, but safe. 

I am also very content. I downloaded my favorite song and am loving it to pieces, if that's possible 

Too Zatken: I forgot whether you requested Shizuka or Anzu, so I guessed. Sorry if it's the wrong one. 

So, here ya go! And interestingly enough, the name of the song I'm listening too also fits the story!! I love it when things come together like this ^^ 

[1] This would be Malik. I think everyone knows that, but just in case. I would also like to point out that YBakura threatens to kill Malik under regular circumstances.   
  


David and Alice 

Harder to Breathe 

Yami Bakura's POV 

You know, I could probably write a novel about this one day, if Bakura lives. Wait. What do I mean if? Of course he'll make it out! (AN- Don't hold your breathe my dear YBakura) He has too. And yes, though I've said numerous times, I am going to kill that witch child. If that's possible. 

Fudge. 

My other's fear-filled thoughts are messing with my own. I hate that. You would think that as two separate people with magic in between our two minds that that wouldn't happen. No, only the best wizards can make it so that nothing bleeds. 

Hmm. I'll have to make contact with a mage I know. 

My thoughts lingered on one Rendenhotep I knew from my past. Or, at least I had memories of him. He could take this ghost out no problem. He was a median, you see. VERY helpful when robbing tombs. But then there was the slight problem when we didn't know whether it was him or a spirit he'd been in contact with (AN- Readers of Pvs.T; note that name and put in your minds for the prequel to it)But he could easily do it. 

But right now I had other concerns; such as calming down my other. I was trying to send him calm thoughts through our link indiscreetly so he'd accept them as his own thoughts and just relax. Instead he was meddling up my thoughts. 

My other concern was finding that Pharaoh. He was the only other being here in physical form that could be of assistance. Of course, I had at least two other mage/Sennen Item holder at my disposal. And then you know of the Millennium Eye. Though it isn't here that doesn't stop me from using it's magic. And of course my/Bakura's Ring. 

I paused. 

"WELL DUH!" I said out loud. "Ring, show me the way to the Sennen Puzzle." 

I can be such an idiot some times. Just don't tell anyone I admitted it. 

The two pointers on the left side lit up and pointed behind me. 

'Well that's just great. I missed him then' I thought as I turned around and started walking. 

I wound up in the lobby were Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu were all sipping on drinks and talking. It sounded like they were teasing Jou again. But then again, is there ever a time when they weren't? And Jou was easy to make fun of. 

I glared at all of them, luckily though they didn't notice me. Then wouldn't be to fond of me. But Bakura...... 

//You gonna tell them or should I?// 

/./ 

Don't take this as not an answer. He was thinking. 

/You do it Please?/ 

Great. 

//Humph. Fine// 

I donned my 'innocent' look that I had learned to mimic quite some time ago. 

"Hello everyone." I said brightly. Instantly hating myself for it. 

Yuugi looked up at me with bright eyes. 'Don't trip...' I said to myself. Using modern slang that I picked up around Domino High. Bakura doesn't know it but I found away to act like....hmmmn. An inner skin? I can feel what he feels without him knowing I'm there. However...that does mean that my vocabulary/thoughts/actions are modified. A month ago I remember feeling sorry for Yuugi because he didn't do so well on a test. 

Yes. So you can see why I dislike intruding for more then is necessary. 

"Hey Bakura. Are you feeling better?" 

"Much, thank you...but...um...I would like to warn you about the...hm...thing...that is going around. I uh...met a possessed Honda that told me it got both Kaibas." 

I got a simultaneous 'what?!' from the crowd of teenagers around me. 

"You heard me." 

Jounouchi shifted. "Remind me why we can't leave and insist on staying here? Can't we go sleep in the limo, or outside? We have tents you know...." 

"But....Kaibas...both of them! We can't leave them here!" Anzu said, getting nods from Yuugi. 

Jounouchi looked rather shacked up which on any other day I wouldn't smirked at. 

"Well then...what do we do? Go looking for this...thing? As Bakura put it." 

I mentally smacked myself. 

"Er....somehow Jounouchi, that doesn't seem like the best idea...." Yuugi said. "I say we go looking for the Kaibas." 

"What if we run into it when we find the Kaibas's though?" Anzu said, very shakily. 

Mortals. They just can't coup with this type of stuff. Anything beyond regular everyday junk scares them. And yet most of them boast bravery.... 

"Then we smack it to pieces!" Jounouchi yelled, courage I admit I did not know he had shining through. 

I took to biting Bakura's tongue. Yes, he wouldn't be happy later, but I didn't want to say anything. 

"Um...Jounouchi...it's dead. You can't kill it. I think that we should go looking for the Kaibas. They might need help." Yuugi said. 

Calm Bakura. Calm. Peaceful. Breathe, one two, one, two.....ah crap, this isn't working..... 

"I agree." Anzu said. "I think we should split up." 

Crack.... 

"I wouldn't recommend that. It is dangerous! Twice today alone she's tried to hurt Bakura! Both physically and mentally! I do not care about whatever you decide to do but stay together!" I yelled at them. No need to say that they were shocked. Considerably. I shall treasure the look on their faces for a very long time. 

"Then...your not Bakura?" Jounouchi asked as I noted that Yuugi had been replaced with his other. 

I gave him the glare of the century. 

I could hear a small little voice laughing at me in the back of my mind [1]. That wasn't helping things none. Wasn't helping Bakura either. 

//Shut up// I thought sweetly. 

I only got more laughter. 

//I swear, someday, I'm going to kill you// 

More laughter. 

I sighed. 

"Look. If you want to go get yourselves killed, I don't care. I really don't. Go, split up. It doesn't matter." 

All three of them looked between themselves and then at me. 

The other Yuugi made that little groan of disapproval he makes. "Alright then. One Sennen Item per group.": 

"Why?" Anzu asked. 

"Because then I won't be tempted to kill Bakura and both groups will have some magic to protect them...If this being over there knows how to use it properly..." 

"Of course I know how to use it. Why wouldn't I?" 

The other Yuugi shrugged. "Dunno.......ah...I don't know." 

See? Told you if you spend to much time with your vassal you'll adopt their vocabulary.....Though the other Yuugi is making an attempt to fix it when I'm not. I should probably do something about that....one day... 

"Alright! I'll go with Yuugi and Joey you can go with Bakura!" Anzu said happily. 

"Bakura?" Jounouchi blinked. "Ah...fine. But only if you switch back." he said looking at me. 

I looked at him coldly. Not happy. I knew that that ghost could lock me in the Ring, and if Bakura was in trouble then I couldn't help. And now I couldn't even fake it because the other Yuugi was right there. But who says that I needed anyone with me? Technically there are four of us....rather five of us in this room. 

"I'll go alone. Both of you go with Yuugi." I said. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Anzu asked. 

Even the other Yuugi was worried. But then, he's worried about Bakura. Not me. You'd think that would get depressing after awhile, but it doesn't. 

"I'll be fine." I said, leaving. 

As I walked through the doorway I heard Jounouchi say, "He's going to get himself and Bakura killed isn't he?" 

"Yep." said the other Yuugi. 

I sighed and shook my head. 

But where do I go now? I can't simply just randomly walk anywhere? And Bakura was tired. But then again, allowing the body to rest would mean that one of us would have to reside in the sub-conscious part. One open mind that could be possessed. 

'Lovely.' I thought. 'Just perfect.' 

I walked down the hall to the end noticing a bench there. I crashed down on it. If I can't sleep, then I might as well rest... 

Mokuba Kaiba's POV 

I've been watching my big brother from the window. He looks really depressed. The only other time I saw him like this is after he dueled Yuugi for the first time. Of course, that in itself was very different from now, but it was still the same. Mostly. I think. Or...not. 

He was laying spread eagle on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I had given up hope of trying to talk to him because he could not possible hear me due to my size. That, and there was plastic in front of me. 

The reason why I had gotten up was so I could keep moving. Obviously the more you move, the less your muscles freeze up. Seto had taught me that when we had gone sledding on one of his trips to Europe. I thought it was fun until the muscles in my leg started to freeze. That was sort of what was happening now. Only this time, I couldn't get them thawed. 

I groaned slightly, for the hundredth time, when I stopped and looked at the effort it took to do that. 

It was becoming harder to breathe. 

'Oh, not good, definitely not good....' 

Shizuka Katsuya's POV 

I had finished unpacking an was looking around the room for something to do. I could watch TV, but the TV's here were really old. I doubted there would be anything good. Since we had packed for a camping trip there really wasn't anything I could do. So, I simply got ready for bed with the intention of going to sleep. 

I looked at the clock. 10:54 p.m 

I briefly wondered where Anzu was before turning out the lights in the room and lying down on the bed I had claimed. I hated hotel beds. To firm and the topmost sheet was itchy. I swear. In any hotel you go to, you'll find that. 

I heard the door open behind me and someone come in. 

'Just Anzu...' I thought, rolling over. But no, it was Honda. 

"What are you doing Honda? Is something wrong?" 

Honda started talking in English. I picked up a few words as I'm sure every Japanese man and woman can do, before my vision, even with the lights out, started to go black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next thing I knew I was lying down in a bed in a room that was well lit, despite the absence of a light fixture. I groaned and rolled over, noticing Mokuba staring blankly out the small window. 

Though I was pretty sure it was Mokuba. His skin was significantly whiter as though it was made of porcelain and I doubt that those were the type of clothes Mokuba would wear. 

Groaning again I said, "Mokuba? Where are we?" 

He continued staring out the window, as though he hadn't heard me. 

"Mokuba?" I asked again. 

I pushed back the covers and walked over to him, noticing the fact that I was now wearing a white nightgown. None to please with the fact that someone had changed my clothes. 

I went right up to him and he just continued staring out the window. 

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Mokuba, are you alright?" 

His head turned very slowly too look at me. 

With what looked like a huge effort he said, "Shizuka?" 

"Yeah. Mokuba, were are we?" I said, nodding. 

"Shizuka, I can't hear!" he half-whispered. 

I looked out the window to see the that we were in another room. Kaiba was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, looking very distraught. 

The horrible truth sunk into me and chilled me to my center. I didn't have time to be chilled though, as a rather large golden ball of light entered the room surrounded in a silver-y black one. Or maybe just transparent black. 

The golden ball seemed to struggle to be released as the blackish one seemed to want to control it. 

Both of them finally crashed onto the floor as the figure of Yuugi appeared along with a small girl's. 

This Yuugi was dressed in Egyptian clothes I noticed. Odd. Yuugi didn't seem the type to wear clothes like that. Though my clothes were changed, so maybe his were too. 

The young girl dressed in black robes frowned at Yuugi and stomped her foot. 

"You're too stubborn." she said angrily. 

"I swear to you if you harm Yuugi I shall destroy you." he said through gritted teeth. 

The young girl closed her eyes and waved it off before stopping midway and slowly opening her eyes. "You've just given me an idea." 

Yuugi frowned at her. "What?" 

"I'll use you! I can't harm him, but you can." she explained with unusual calmness and cheeriness mixed together. 

He drew back from her. "What?" he asked again, more desperately. 

"I saw the way you both work together. I can mimic that if I have one of you. Which, I do." 

The young girl turned into blackish light and surrounded Yuugi. 

"No! Stop! Please! I will not harm Yuugi!" 

The light didn't stop and Yuugi had vanished. 

I blinked in response. 

I turned around towards Mokuba to find that he wasn't there anymore. 

"Mokuba!" I yelled, calling out to him, before remembering what he had said before vanishing, that he couldn't hear. 

"Lovely..." I whispered. "Just lovely." 

~~~~~~~~ 

Endnotes: GOMEN NASAI!! I didn't mean for that to take so looooooong. But it's done. Not my best writing but I'm at school, so I can't get really into it. I'll do better next time.   
  


Ja na 

Cho the Great 

The best things in life come on a stick. 


	9. Response to Reviews and Writer's Block

Hello wonderful people. My laptop has come and I shall now continue writing. However, I will only write on Friday and Saturday night and not during finals week (which is this upcoming week….-is nervous-)

Well, for the first time in my life, I have: writer's block -_-; And I have no IDEA what to do to get unstuck. Already I've re-read my story and now I am just typing whatever the hell comes into my mind while I stare at the ceiling and listen to the County Crows Oo Just don't ask. Wow. Look at the accuracy…no misspelled words too…. (I'm touch typing…)

Well, -shrugs- I'm going to answer these, reread the story again, and hopefully create another chapter tonight. So, here goes!

Chapter 1:

Misura: Before I answer, just know that you're probably the person whose reviewed for the most chapters and I am grateful ^_^ Ok, moving on….. I agree. Horror stories are my favorite! But do you know how few there are?! In the Shaman King section there aren't any! I'll have to do something about that…..

Without a space bar? Oh, simple. We had this program on our old laptop that allowed us to make any key any other key (heh, I was the only one that could use that laptop ^_^). I made the…F6 key space bar I think.

Lol, yea. He would. I think we should do that just for fun and then run for our lives!

What?! –Checks- …..oops…….heh heh heh……

Zatken:

Yeah…..I just felt like doing it for the humor of it. Seto probably wouldn't tell Mokuba that to his face, but who knows….an invited guest indeed!....wait…I think that came out wrong…..

GOOD! That's the point of horror and why I love it so much!

Another good thing ^_^

Chapter 2:

Myself: Oo Damn to I lack confidence……

Misura: ah! Well, Bakura's Bakura because I'm getting tired of him being referred to as Ryou. Mokuba is no longer Moku because I've gotten tired of it, so there.

Who says Seto rescues Mokuba? –Evil grin then pissed off look- SPOILED IT!!! God…damnit….

Heh, I know. Alice is actually based on one of the people in my neighborhood. Appearance wise and the whole obsession over controls others OO; Yeah. That's what I think too….

Zatken: ^_^

Chapter 3:

Zatken: Pov's are nice, though most people mess them up….Oh! I love this song! (Listening to radio….)

Misura: -while dancing to Santana (I really do love this song….)- I know! Alice scares me too….fun to write though. I try to make her creep me out upon rereading in every chapter ^_^ 

Oo You haven't noticed that Yami Bakura IS really protective of Bakura? –blinks- Ok….

Mahwah! Let darkness fall!

Chapter 4:

Misura: lol! Yeah. Thoughts that don't usually grab your attention do in horror because a person is so fixated on it (taking psychology, sue me….no….don't…please…..)

Well, they should be worried….

Chapter 5:

Misura: I love Bakura. Both of them. Lose/lose choices in fan fiction are fun to read. Angst I think? Something like that. You see it most often there. –gasps- I love this song too!

Your welcome ^_^

Chapter 6:

Misura: I forgot what was in the sixth chapter…..oh yeah! Tension is good. But I don't know how far I can stretch it now that it's almost all the way there….I had a nervous breakdown once. I started hyperventilating and couldn't think straight for a week….but off topic…sorta.

Chineko ni miko: You too?! ^_^ Good to see some people appreciate it. It's very hard to write well…. Japan was cool! I haven't seen the original though. I just know what happened ^_^ 

Chapter 7: 

And this song!

Adam_Kamiya: Hello! Yep yep. Hey! I actually got the one you wanted right ^_^/Oo I must be magic or something….

Queen of Demon Dragons: Don't worry, I will….as soon as I get unstuck….

Sheep: -nods- They really are. (in response to spellchecking) I KNOW!! HARG!!!!!! I just can't seem to remember to do it though…I always remember when I go read it online though….

Misura: ^_^ Ah, Seto's the best one to put in lose/lose situations or very bed ones in general where he can't win because it goes against everything he's been taught (omg, I found of picture of Kaiba as a child asleep and sweating while his adoptive father has him keep his hand in water! It was so sad…(if someone keeps themselves in water for too long diffusion will occur and the cells will burst. IE: Kaiba was destroying Seto's hand)

Chapter 8:

Misura: Going for a perfectional sounding review? Well, with all the reviews you've given me you probably are a perfectional by now…. Division…heh...a few of my friends helped me with this. We got into one MSN thing and argued about what should happen. I gave each one a character and we ran with it (but eventually bought it back for you to read)

Wingweaver Hope: Spooky is good! Yep! I know. Crazy and evil people are fun…

Lotus re-incarnate: lol, holy fudge above. Can I use that? I don't sleep. I'm an insomniac. Except for today. I slept 4-10….in the afternoon….

I don't know. I think it's because the name Alice usually makes you think of an innocent child. –snorts- Not here though. I chose David as the conscious for her because I have a dead uncle who used to be the conscious of my father. I think David was older…yeah, pretty sure. I love quotes! Can I put them on my quote site?

I love Noa! I love Jonouchi!

Ryou Bakura Obsesser: Horror's addictive that way. And you shall. As soon as I'm nudged in the right direction….

DONE!!

Ladies and Gentlemen, I bid you ado. In the words of Jim Geracy, remember to keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars.

- Cho Jonouchi ß On a good friends site I married Jou ^_^ He's mine now….

Remember, you can't spell psycho without 'cho'


	10. A Darker Yami Yugi

Author's Notes: My muse has run away! MUSE! COME BACK MUSE!! I did the best I could without any creativity….                     

I MARRIED JOU AT KURAMA'S DEN!!! Let's hear it for Cho Jonouchi! (AKA, me)

Later on I'm switching to Bakura and Ryou instead of Yami Bakura and Bakura. Also, Yugi and Yami Yugi will be Yugi and Yami respectfully. You'll see why.

**David and Alice**

**_A Darker Yami Yugi_**

****

Yugi Motou's POV

Tired! I'd been searching this whole place for what's seemed like hours. Though in complete honesty it was only something like an hour. In that short time period Jou, Anzu and I have managed to find the staircase to the second floor, gotten lost, and found an old broom closet. Yes, we're so productive aren't we?

We've had no sign of Alice, Kaiba, either of them, Honda, Shizuka, or David. We haven't seen Bakura either which is odd because I'm sure we'd bump into him sometime or another. I really do hope he's ok. Both of him.

//Both?//

/Yes. Both./

I mentally felt a sigh and Yami shack his head. 

I smiled and made my eyes real big. REALLY big (mentally again. It would look pretty odd if I did this in front of everyone (AN-I know this from experience. Go do that to someone in a bookstore! Or, when a person's cell phone rings in a bookstore and you're nearby and the ring is a musical one go up behind them and start dancing. Aha, I laughed so hard I cried))

He stared into my eyes non-accusingly and I made them bigger and my smile more deranged.

He laughed. //Just go look for Bakura//

/Going! /

(AN-I have found my muse!)

When I left him to his thoughts he was still laughing. 

It wasn't very long before I sensed something. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was bad. 

Downstairs.

Bakura.

I stopped mid-step, which I don't recommend doing, and ran back towards the newly discovered staircase and flew down the stairs, feeling Yami wrapping himself around me. That's what it felt like. A second skin; unless he felt it was too dangerous, then I'd retreat completely. 

I stopped at the bottom to focus. Where was he, exactly? How could I get to him?

_Left._

The answer came to me before I even finished the question.

"Yugi, wait!" Anzu said at the top of the stairs.

I tore down the hall on my left and wound up seeing Bakura staring between two things. One right in front of him and the other on his right. 

It was our Bakura. Ryou.

"Bakura!" I yelled to him.

He looked at me almost unknowingly.

"Bakura?" I asked. 

He squinted and shook his head violently. 

"Yugi? Yugi, get out of here!"

I saw the form of a girl clearly in front of him. Not blurred or misted like it should be.

She had her hand out toward what was next to Bakura. 

It was…well, Bakura. Wearing a white skirt and a red and white overcoat. 

"Bakura, what…?"

"Just run Yugi!"

I seemed to have broken the concentration of Alice and Bakura, the spirit, got a shot in. 

She flinched and glared back at him. 

She was taking on color, becoming visible.

"So that's what she looks like!" Said Jou, behind me on my right. 

"Um, Jou, we've got bigger problems at the moment!" said Anzu. 

"What is this? What are you doing."

Alice turned her head slightly to look at me. Her eyes glowed blue-y (AN- Like Hiei's third eye does, only blue. I don't own YYH) and I felt a sensation of having my clothes taken off. Only, in this case, it was a second skin, so to speak. I felt Yami leave me. 

I also heard both Anzu and Jou fall unconscious behind me.

"Anzu! Jou!"  I said. She'd turned back to Bakura and done the same thing, only she didn't let him fall. 

"Stay away from my other!" I heard the other Bakura say. "You can not touch him! Remove whatever spell you've placed on him!"

She smiled a smile to innocent. It didn't belong on her face. 

I understood what happened. Yami had taken the hit for me. I was supposed to be unconscious, not him. 

I saw him appear by my side though. Startled me badly in the process I might add.

"Not quite Yugi…" 

I looked at him and saw he was wearing a skirt, a red cape, and several arm bands. 

/So you we were separated then?/ I asked.

He didn't reply.

Alice turned her attention to me, backing up so her back was almost to the wall. Smart move. She wasn't turning her back on Bakura. I wouldn't either. 

"He can't hear you. He's an independent spirit now. Shame. I would've had fun without your guardian spirit to protect you…" And she really did look disappointed. 

"Yami? What did you do? Can you reverse it?" I asked worried. I didn't want Yami to leave the Puzzle! Though he might have more freedom if he did. 

He looked at me and said, "Maybe. She trapped me inside. I didn't want to leave you here without someone protecting you. I don't trust Bakura to do that." 

I understood what happened to Bakura then. Why his spirit was standing next to him. He'd been locked in the Sennen Ring and deemed it necessary to separate to protect Bakura. So the spirit of the Millennium Ring really did care about Bakura enough to risk not being able to watch over him again as long as he survived this. I never thought he'd be the type to defend Bakura so passionately. 

Yami Bakura, if he still owns the title 'Yami', due to the fact they were separated, decided to attack then.

Alice was smart in backing up against the wall. She had seen it coming and blocked.

I could only look on. Yami…er…wait, yes Yami. We're going to fix this. Yami knew how to use the Puzzle, mostly. Well, knew more then I did. I couldn't really help at all. 

I figured the magic Bakura used must be his own due to the fact that he was no longer 'of the Ring'. 

I thought about what I could do when I saw Bakura, who, though he hadn't immediately fallen to the ground, had plopped onto it in Alice's distraction. 

I knew it would be dangerous to go over next to ….Yami Bakura's and Alice's fight, but she was pre-occupied. And though Yami Bakura doesn't like me, he wouldn't go so far as to attack me when next to Bakura. Especially if I was trying to help him. Erm, the original Bakura. 

I decided to help my friend and walked over to him, Yami following behind me, and then standing in between Alice and myself. 

I crouched down and looked at Bakura's face. It didn't have much color, but there was enough to be considered healthy. Besides, Ryou is naturally pale. I pulled him into a sitting position and brushed away the hair from his face. 

I heard a gasp from Yami and I looked up. 

Bakura had stopped fighting and was staring at Yami with mild concern. Imagine. _Concern._

Yami himself had taken on a silver-y black hue. He was flinching and his hands were balled into fists. 

Not being able to feel him was starting to spook me. 

He threw back his head as he started to glow gold and disappear into the black color.

"Yami..." I said, feeling hopeless and useless.

Bakura looked on in a glare that would've been a glare had it not held concern in it.

Yami had vanished in the black sphere. 

"Yami!" I looked at the sphere as it disappeared. 

"Yami….." I said, almost in a whisper.

I fell over from my crouch. In shock; until a voice that sounded somewhat like Ryou's said, "Even more reason to kill that little bitch."

Lovely thing to say to someone who just lost their other half.

"He's…..he's……" I said. I still couldn't believe it. 

"Gone?" suggested Bakura.

"…Yeah…" I said, whispering it.

"Well get over it already. A state of shock isn't going to help." I looked up at the Spirit and noticed he was now standing right above me, arms folded. 

I looked down at Ryou who had given off a 'nnhmm' sound. 

Bakura kneeled down and tried to feel Ryou's forehead. His head went though Ryou's head and in response Ryou flinched. Even though I wouldn't have hurt. It would be cold though. Very cold. 

I put Ryou down and went over to Anzu and Jonouchi who were unconscious, but starting to wake up, I thought. Anzu at least had rolled over. Jonouchi was snoring which probably meant that he was conscious, only sleeping. Jou always found the worst time to sleep. First it was during the math final, then on the train to Tokyo, and now in the middle of a nightmare. 

I shook Anzu's shoulder. She tried to swat at me. "Common Anzu, wake up." 

I looked back to Ryou who was still out. Bakura was kneeling by his side and hadn't taken his eyes off him. I personally thought this must just be some effect of having been torn apart from Ryou. And in a sense it probably was. Not being connected as strongly as they….we were used to was really … odd. I felt alone. Incomplete somehow and the knowledge that Yami was in the hands of Alice wasn't helping. I'm sure he'll be ok. He always is. 

Anzu opened her eyes and quickly sat up. "Yugi? Yugi, are you alright?" 

I put on a smile that I didn't think would be very conviencing and told her I was fine. She bought it which really makes me question how hard Alice had knocked her out. 

Mokuba Kaiba's POV

I remember Yugi entering the little house. Yugi dressed as an Egyptian king. And then Alice, telling him how stubborn he was before I blacked out. I remembering thinking that that was it and that'd I'd never see the light of day again. I was partially correct. 

After I had blacked out I woke up in a black abyss. I had been tired and unable to hold onto more then one thought. The one thought I had chosen was that I had died and gone to Hell. 

I had seen a light then. Coming towards me.  I looked up and saw two figures. One was a man. Tall with red hair and green eyes. What was next to him was a girl. Blonde and black eyed.  They were talking about something. The girl then looked up at me and looked at me with interest. 

"Dad! Look….she caught another…"

The man looked at me and walked over. He put his hands under my arms and pulled me up. Only now did I realize that I had been face down. 

"You ok son?" The man asked. 

I didn't think I could manage to make a sound, much less a word. 

"Ooh, he looks kinda bad Dad…"

The man made a 'hmm' sound and picked me up. 

"What're we gonna do Dad?"

"Whatever we can. Betty might be able to help."

"I've always wanted another person my age here! Do you think he's Japanese? Cause that's the only language I can speak well."

"I know deary. I know." Said the man. "But I wouldn't bother him just yet. Let things set in. Remember what it was like for you?"

The girl was silent. "I didn't think it was possible." 

"Exactly." Said her father. 

What the hell was this? I knew that I must be a doll by now…so who were these people? 

I felt drowsy again. Nasuea more then anything. 

I looked more closely at where I was and saw I wasn't in a dark abyss, but rather in an inner room, where no light could shine. 

How did I get here?

Where was Seto?

And most importantly, is he still alive?

How do I get out?

Yami's POV

I was set free of Alice's magic. It no longer surrounded me. It didn't have to. It was inside me. 

As both of us were spirits we can easily step through each other. Alice had done something to make it so that I couldn't get her out. Our molecules were stuck inside of each other. 

She was moving now. I didn't like this feeling. Someone inside me was moving. Like Yugi had done at Duelist Kingdom. 

I imagined a rod running through me inside, a rod that extended into every finger, everywhere. Forcing me to move with there movement. 

I let out a small cry as I felt myself heading towards Yugi. I wasn't going to let her hurt him. He was the only thing in this world that meant something to me. Really meant something. (AN- not yaoi ^_^ Just a friendly reminded that friends do love each other ^_^) 

I felt Alice getting annoyed that I refused to move. 

I felt her magic extending and covering me outside as well. 

What was I going to do?

Katsuya Jonouchi's POV

I woke up to see Yugi and Anzu standing above me. 

"Ouch." I said. It didn't hurt though. I just felt like saying ouch. And for some odd reason, 'where's Waldo?" Maybe she did hit me harder then I thought. 

"Feeling alright Jou-kun?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Mostly." I went into a state of mental lapse and indulged and said, "I like pickles."

Anzu replied with, "Yeah. He's fine." I think I should be insulted or something. 

I sat up and noticed Ryou laying down at the end of the hallway, about 15 feet away. 

"Um…shouldn't you be paying attention to Bakura?" I asked.

"He's being taken care of." Yugi said. 

I looked closer and still didn't see anything. Except the Ring on his chest. Oh. The Ring. Wait a minute…didn't Honda say he chucked that?

"The Ring…"

"Harmless" Yugi reassured me. 

Yugi looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. 

"The spirit is taking care of him."

I nodded. Not completely understanding, but eh. Whatever. 

A black ball then came whizzing down from the floor up, did a loopy loop, and rammed into Yugi's back. 

Yugi's eyes widened in pain and he let out a 'hiss'.

He then went completely still with his eyes closed. 

I got a bad feeling. 

He opened his eyes and I saw they were the other Yugi's. 

'He must've come out to protect Yugi.' I though.

He smirked. 

"Now let's see what I can't do…" he said. 

I opened my eyes big and Anzu let out a gasp. 

"Yugi?" I asked.

"Not exactly." He said in a low toned voice that wasn't either his or the other Yugi's. 

He started chuckling and I got really worried all of the sudden. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN

Not bad for someone who lost their muse….It's still crap though. I could've done a much better job if only I had more time…..

BTW, for LOTR fans I have a listing of things you can do during the movie. I think it's hilarious. You can get it from me by emailing me at cho_jonouchi@ivebeenframed. com or kool_aid_addict@quackquack. com 


	11. Forgot what I titled it oo

Author's notes: Well hello everyone ^^ I will not lie to you T_T I haven't been busy, I'm just lazy. So, in order to make up for it, I swear (unless something really dire comes up) what I will have another chapter up before Friday. Or, in case this doesn't get put up tonight, by next Friday ^_^

Note: I got a request for something to happen to Shizuka o.O This..hmm. I couldn't think of anything really good to happen, so, if you would tell me what you want to happen..sorry! Very much so sorry ^^;;;

David and Alice

Mokuba Kaiba's POV

I was asleep...I think. Something like that...maybe. 

I can't think straight! It's really getting annoying.

From what I recall, someone had laid me on a bed, even though it was a pathetic excuse for one. A simple thing of padding with fabric over it on wood. But, I'm in a doll house. What else would I expect?

I'd found myself awake with my eyes open. Which I thought was extremely unusual. I'd only happened to me once before. And then, I'd been staring at my alarm clock, when I was dreaming and thinking of how I'd been late for school.  I was late that day.

But know..it was different. I was in my change of clothes, which in itself made me self conscious, and saw that I was surrounded by a group of people. One was an energetic looking young girl, a man holding her, and a woman, who was reaching towards me.

Instincts kicked in and I woke up, fully, and backed away. I cloth that was wet fell onto my lap and I understood that that was what she had been reaching for.

"Sorry to startle you dear." She said with a loving, yet sad smile. " Was only trying to grab the cloth, you see."

The girl whispered to her father, "he doesn't seem to be very intelligent Dad." a bit too loudly and I cast a glance that was a perfect mirror, or so I thought, of my brother's "you're irritating me go away" look. 

The girl didn't see though, and her father shot her a sharp glance, which she DID see and said, "Welcome to the doll house young man" with a smile that only a man who's given up hope can give in this kind of situation. 

"Why....." I struggled to think of the words. "aren't I...a .. Doll?" 

I didn't want to offend them, for that is why I struggled. 

(AN- I seem to be reading to much Jules Verne = = It's affecting my own writing in a way that not even...I'll stop.)

The woman looked at the man and the man at the woman.

Finally she said, "You are dear. Only, your spirit is free to roam."

The man nodded. "Yep. Your body is probably in a glass case of some kind, waiting your return."

The woman gave him a look that instantly told me they were husband and wife, for no woman could give a man a look like that without the man taking offense, which this man did not. 

The news about my body hadn't exactly sunk in yet. More or less, I was in shock. 

I felt tears begin to form as I looked down at my legs from my sitting position on the bed.

Where was my brother when you needed him most?

Y..?....Alice's though Yami Yugi through Yugi's..huh? POV

(This isn't Yami Yugi, though it isn't completely Alice and it isn't really Yugi..confused yet? I am. It sorta bounces from Alice's to YYugi's thoughts. Follow as best you can ^^)

I stared at Bakura from across the room. Right then my heart softened for the boy. Why hadn't I noticed how cute he was? Now all he needed was to be in pain and he'd be simply adorable. I wanted to eat him alive.

But wait.wasn't Ryou a boy? Then . how? What am I doing out anyways?

Right. I need to capture that boy. Easy.

Why though? Wouldn't it just be nicer to let him be free? Though admittedly, it would be nice to see him in pain..

Yeah. That's what I'd do.

I extended my hand towards the cute white haired boy and said the spell in English I'd mastered years ago.

..wait.I know English? Yugi doesn't take English.so how..

The spell wrapped around the boy, and his eyes got the look of fear only the innocent can give. But my spell was diverted. Not to mention that another boy had tackled me.

The cause of the divertion was the spirit that Bakura had been apart of. Or...was it the other way around?

That's right. Bakura and the dark duelist were one. Just like me and Yugi.

Right. Just like you and Yugi.

The third person? I'm not that vain.so why am I?.....

The blonde on top of me received a strong kick to his collar bone. I do not have to say that he got off me very quickly.

(YAMI PLEASE!! Let me out! Mou Hitori no Boku! Please, I don't like this!)

Yugi.let him out!

I had made the drive to do it, but had been stopped. The blonde had pinned me to the wall now, all the while he was gasping for air. 

(YAMI! Please..) the voice sniffed. 

HELP HIM! I told myself.

I wouldn't though. He was in pain too, a different kind, but it was all beautiful.

He spell I said wasn't working on the white boy. It would on the blonde though. I altered its course, and soon the blonde was engulfed in green light, before he vanished. 

The girl gasped. "Other Yugi, please don't do this! Fight her! Think of Yugi!"

Bakura had gotten to his feet, staring at the spot in the air that I knew contained the dark duelist (AN- YBakura introduced himself as 'The Dark Dueliest of the Sennen Ring' when he first entered the series)..I needed to get rid of him. 

(Please Yami..let me out. You can't do this! Please stop!)

I put my hand to my head. It was too much.

What did I need to do?

Capture and torture Bakura!

Help Yugi.

But..the other half of my mind wouldn't let me do either! When I tired to catch Bakura one side wouldn't let me and when I tired to let Yugi out the other side wouldn't let me do that either!

I heard Bakura tell Anzu to move.

I looked up and saw that they'd figured out a way to avoid me. The spirit was no longer connected to the ring. He was just outright possessing Bakura and using Bakura's mind to use the Ring. 

I thought about how to avoid an attack like that. I searched my mind, but he knew nothing.

Why would I know anything? All I know about my Puzzle is from trial and error, basically.

That's a lot of help..

But my thoughts were cut short. I was back inside my puzzle, feeling sick.

Yugi's POV

(Pure Yugi this time ^_^ (Hope I didn't confuse you too bad with that mind meld thing o.O)

It was dark in my room now. I didn't know what was happening. 

I only knew that my Yami had possessed me in the normal way spirits do. Not from the Puzzle. 

My mind, at first, and become very cluttered. It hurt. Whatever Yami had bought along with him was too big for one mind to handle. So, I was sent here. 

I..it was just black. I was deeply unnerved at what Yami had done, though, a tiny part of my suspected he couldn't control himself.

I thought about that. 

What if he really couldn't? The last time Yami had complete control of me he almost forced me to take a life.or.at least, force someone else to take their own life.

But now wasn't the time for the past. Right now was now and Yami had contained me in this.blackness. It was scary. Yes, I'm 16 and saying that. It was. I couldn't see _  
anything_ and it was cold. I wasn't even aware, exactly, of my limbs, where they were. 

I called out to mou hitori no boku, asked him to let me out. I knew he would do something about it. If just leave me here, that was still something.

He'd started to, but it was as if he'd changed his mind all of the sudden. There'd been light. I could see where I was, but it lapsed back into dark. 

I really didn't like this place.

Eventually it got so light I could see clearly.

I saw Jou-kun disappear in green.

I called out to Yami one last time, trying to break his hold. 

Or Alice's, I suppose. 

It didn't work. She was too strong. She was going to kill everyone of us, and if not that, capture us and do. God knows what..

But, something happened. 

I'm not sure, but here's what I think. 

I think Bakura set me free.

No joke. He must've reconnected Yami to the Puzzle, using his Ring, somehow, and then since all spirits were being repressed right now, Alice would be taken with him. 

So.that means Yami is alone with her?!

And how did Bakura learn to do that?

But the important thing now is that I'm out. 

I can see.

And I've never been so happy to be in pain due to sudden exposure to light. And chances are, I'll never be again.

Ryou Bakura's POV 

(AN - Watch who he calls -kun. Yugi without -kun attached means it's..the..Yami/Alice/Yugi something .blob.being.maybe..o.O Why are you looking at me?! Huh punk?!? Sorry.)

The flying ball! It'd flown right into Yugi! 

I watched as Yugi's eyes turned to scarlet, and then went past into a deep maroon. Not the color of his darker half, but not Yugi's color either. It was crimson mixed with black. Those eyes held no purity, nor good. 

I was .. Hmm. I can't say _scared_ because I wasn't. More like.cautious with reason. Something along those lines at least.

And then when the . different .. Yugi turned towards me, I saw a longing in his eyes. Which in itself freaked me out. 

Yami (Bakura now : P) told me to be calm, it wasn't Yugi or the pharaoh.

He'd stared at me for awhile, as though deciding what to do.

Jounouchi-kun and Anzu stared at Yugi, as though unsure what to do.

Should they hurt Yugi and or Yami Yugi just to protect themselves. Real clash of morals there. Is it more righteous to hurt your friend to save yourself and two other people?

Kant might have something to say about that.or Stevens. Those would be French and American philosophers there. I know, an American philosopher.but he's respected in England and America, so that's good enough for me. Just wish they didn't have such tricky last names.. Or first names for that matter..

But, back to this nightmare.

When YYugi had raised his hand and shoot green light at me, I lost it. I couldn't keep calm anymore. Inside I was screaming while outside I couldn't move. 

Yami held onto me though. Can you believe it? He actually put his arms around me to ward it off.set it off course. but Yami? I didn't think he'd actually do something like that. Of course, I know he loved me, as a friend, of course. he told me that often, but still.

I looked back onto what was happening between Yugi and Jou-kun. Jou-kun had tried to detain Yugi, but Yugi had kicked him in the collar bone. Oh, they were on the ground by the way, Yugi isn't that flexable, even if it isn't him.

Yugi stood up and shoot the green light and Jou-kun. He disappeared. 

Anzu was crying at him to stop. 

I felt something enter my mind right then. I was Yami, though I was too disoriented by it to know it at the time.

It was like.I was there. I thought I had complete control because there was no struggle. The waves my brain was sending out were being received and carried out, only Yami was tampering with them, so it was him, not me. Though I could see, hear, and feel everything exactly as it was when I was the omote (surface personality. I don't like using the fandon 'hikari' though I will if I have too = =).

He'd using the Ring, through me, to reconnect Yami Yugi to the Puzzle, and then break the control he had over Yugi-kun. 

Yugi had fallen to the ground, panting and holding his eyes, almost as though he'd just come out of a dark room. Yami Yugi was inside the Puzzle again, and Alice.where was she?

Alice's POV

Damn. So close so close. But let's do a running tally shall we?

I have Shizuka, currently transformed completely, I believe, and wandering around without the knowledge she was know a doll looking for Mokuba who was also a doll.

'Jou-kun' was currently trapped in the house, looking out the window at Seto Kaiba, who was still lost in his own thoughts. 

Honda was unconscious, and most likely David was trying to help back to consciousness, and then, Anzu, Yugi, the other Yugi, Bakura, and the 'dark duelist' were all right in front of me. 

But not for long.

I was.in a maze. HUGE thing. Someone could get lost in here for a really long time.

But, I knew how to get around. 

There's a trick to these things. You put your hand on the left wall and follow that. I think. Or was it right.

I hate mazes..

I saw the other Yugi though. Back in Yugi's clothes, kneeling on the ground. 

It appears the room I was now in had the texture of his thoughts running though it.

He felt sick and I could feel myself attached in this room was well.

Stupid spirit. I don't _want_ to be a fixated ghost!

So.know. how do I get out, I wonder?

I wandered away from the other Yugi.

Eventually though, in the midst of my thoughts, I came across something odd. Twenty minutes of walking had gotten me to a place where the door was thin. It was a gateway.

Not wanting to be stuck in here, I walked towards it, in hopes of getting out. 

The other Yugi stopped me though.

"How the hell'd you get in here?!" He asked, outraged.

Ah, but there was a trace of fear in his eyes. He'd felt what it was like to be possessed, hated it, and never wanted it to happen again. 

I cocked my head. Planning. If I go through that door now, who knows what I could do. But if I stayed here, I could control both this spirit and his host. 

Why not just control the host and not worry about there spirit, though?

I recited my spell and the spirit was gone, in a green flash. 

I allowed myself the pleasure of a small chuckle, and, decided to leave the puzzle. Hell, I could always come back. Wherever this tunnel leads, it's two-way.

And I hoped very much that somehow it'd get me closer to Bakura...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Feh. I hate it. Didn't spend enough time on it and it doesn't create the effect of 'gasp~!' like I wanted it too -_-;;;; 


	12. The Doll House

Hello. I know, it's been awhile since I've updated, and I ask forgiveness. I was discouraged though when a different story didn't get a single review xx

Well, just so we can remember everything, I'll tell you where everyone is.

Yuugi and Anzu – Hallway on the second floor

Yami Yuugi –stuck in the Doll House

Jonouchi – in the Doll House

Mokuba – Doll House

Seto – Lying on bed in the same room as the Doll House

Bakura (both) – Far end of the same hallway Yuugi and Anzu are in

Honda – Unknown (even to me O0)

David – Watching from somewhere most likely.

Alice – Puzzle. Yes, you heard right. She's in Yuugi's Puzzle.

Shizuka – Wandering through the hallways

I think that's it. You'll have to forgive me. I haven't done this in quite sometime ;; Guess that's my fault though. I apologize if there are errors.

Oh, and Hilary. I would appreciate a beta. I tired to email you back but MSN said your email didn't exist. So, I couldn't, of course.

**_Warning_**- There is an excessive use of language and knives, or rather, a knife. Be warned. Oh, and a lot of blood.

Reminder: Everyone who is friends with Yuugi calls him Yuugi-kun. The Other Yuugi is just Yuugi.

David and Alice

Chapter 13 – The Doll House

Alice's POV

I walked through the narrow hallway, noticing that the creator had not meant for it to be long term. The walls were just barely smooth and it was narrow. Had I not been a child, or at least in the body of one, there was a good chance I would've had a hard time getting though. Lucky though, I died young. I think.

The texture of the walls changed. The surface went from tan stone to black marble. It became a bit cooler too. I didn't mind cold, so this wasn't a problem.

The room I was now in was almost reflective on all sides. It had marble walls, floor and ceiling. I took a wild guess that the Spirit of the Sennen Ring had a fascination with the occult and creepy. I walked further into the room. The temperature change downwards was noticeable.

Now, I'm dead. Cold doesn't bother me. The only problem is that it forces me to use more energy then normal. So why the hell would a Spirit subdue himself to this? It was peculiar. I thought about how maybe it was some sort of personal training. Teaching himself to take strain.

The center of the room was bare. The only difference was that, right above it, was a hole. Yes, an upwards hole. There was conscious thought swirling above it; the conscious mind. I wanted to see exactly who it was. I used magic to pull the conscious thought down.

Two forms appeared. I had only been expecting one.

The shape of My Innocent Ryou and the Spirit of the Sennen Ring appeared.

Both of them gasped when they saw me. My Ryou, unconsciously I'm sure, took a step backwards while the Spirit lunged at me. He shouted at me that he would kill me for hurting his 'host.'

That didn't take much though. All I had to do was focus on him before he got to me, and poof! GONE! He had been sent to my Doll House.

And here I was. Alone, with a being whose innocence once matched my own. Yes, I was as innocent as he was. I was easily corrupted I admit, but it was worth it.

Quite honestly, I didn't know what to do.

Ryou Bakura's POV

"I'm going to kill you! How dare you hurt my host! No one has and has lived!" My inner self launched himself at the intruder; a young girl. I thought it was hard to believe that one girl could've done all of this to us. Let alone, one as young as her.

She held out her hand, and in a flare of green light, Yami had disappeared. I took another step back. Only this time, it was conscious. I hadn't realized before now that I had even taken one back.

She looked at me, calmly. I didn't want to meet her eyes. I mean, I really, really, really didn't want to. But there was something hypnotic in them, as though she was telling me that I'd be fine. I could've laughed. In any other situation I swear to you I would've laughed. Not now though.

She stepped closer to me. I was panicking inside because I didn't know what to do. She was going to hurt me. I knew that from past experiences. I never wanted my Other Half more then I wanted him now. I hope he is okay.

She just kept coming closer and closer. Finally she was behind me. I couldn't move. Not that any spell was holding me in place. If I tried my knees would have faltered. I hate this I hate this I hate this!

I felt something cold on the back of my neck, pressing through my hair. It wasn't a hand or anything else that I know of. But it was cold. Very cold.

Yami no Ryou Bakura's POV

"Fucking shit!" I yelled as I punched the nearest wall. It hurt badly. It stung actually, but I kept punching that wall. With my right, then my left, again and again. Until finally, had I punched it again, my hands would break.

How could have let her get Ryou? Ryou was my host. It was MY job to protect him from harm! Where's the symbiosis? He helps me I help him. And I can't help him. He was in the worse trouble of his life and I couldn't do anything.

I reconnected with my Ring, and sought to pull myself back into it. It was blocked.

What was blocking it was a stone wall which practically had a 'DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE!' sign on it. I felt like crying though I never would. I punched the wall again, this time not letting my hand leave its surface, and slumped against it.

Only then did I notice that my clothes had changed from Ryou's sweatshirt and jeans to my old overcoat and skirt. Only the color wasn't faded. I touched my hair and discovered it wasn't as tame.

The second thing I noticed was a rather familiar looking Pharaoh standing above me. I didn't like the fact he was standing up and I wasn't so I got up and glared.

He wasn't wearing a smirk or anything. He just stood there with a neutral expression on his face. "Feel better, Bakura?" he asked understandingly. I hated it.

I glared. "Yes actually."

"What happened to Bakura? Uh. Ryou Bakura?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"He's…." I didn't know how to answer. What had happened to him?

I didn't really want to admit I didn't know, but the Pharaoh seemed to get it because he said, "I don't know what happened to Yugi either. I hope to whatever God is listening that he's ok."

I silently agreed.

I decided it couldn't hurt to try and get back into my Ring. I closed my eyes and focused on Ryou, where ever he was in the Ring. I concentrated so hard that I didn't hear Jou approach us. I couldn't get in. I'm not exactly sure what happened next. It felt like I flickered, if that makes any sense. A sever mood change, only for your body instead of mind.

I opened my eyes and before I need it my back exploded in pain. I could feel blood running down my back as well, and it was warm. It was fresh. My mind screamed at me to help Ryou. Do whatever it took.

I couldn't. I was trapped. And in quite a bit of pain.

I bought myself back to the Dollhouse, thinking the pain was caused by trying to get back in. Apparently it wasn't because my back stung and it had forced me to my knees.

Yami Yuugi was telling Jou to help him take off his coat. He was sure it was quite red by now, more so then usual. It had started to cling to him.

Katsuya Jou's POV

Yuugi had told me that something was wrong with … Bakura… when he'd flickered. I hadn't believed him until I saw him fall to his knees. The back of his trench coat was soaked in blood. Yuugi had tried to take it off of him to see what the matter was. Bakura hadn't bothered to fight back. I didn't really do anything. I was more shocked then anything. On Bakura's back was the beginning of an English word. I have not had much luck learning English, but from what I got from it, it was: Alic-

How could she be doing that from so far away?

-------------------------------------

AN - Started in April, finished in June. Oh yeah, this'll get done quickly... I will try to finish this soon I swear.....


End file.
